Dangerous lives
by jenna3360
Summary: In the caves, Rose pushed Dimitri out of the way forcing the Strigoi to take her instead. She lives her days with Nathan, as his bloodwhore. But she doesn't just have herself to protect. She can handle his beatings but touch Alexandra and he's getting hell no matter how much it hurts her. after SK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

What had happened? I remembered the attack on the academy. Then there were the caves. Some Stirigoi had grabbed Dimitri. I'd run after them and pushed Dimitri out of the way. The Strigoi had bit me...

I took a moment to absorb my surroundings. I was chained to a metal chair that was actually BOLTED to the floor facing a barred door. This reminded me of an actual prison.

There was a smack at the back of my head. I hadn't realized someone was in here with me. I started feeling nauseas, meaning either of two things. One: I was really sick. Or two: there were Strigoi. It was definatly the second one. The blonde Strigoi appeared in front of me with his eyes narrowed.

"Hello Rose, how are you doing this fine evening?" I just glared at him. He was pretending to be nice but his eyes showed lust. "My name's Nathan." When he realized that I wasn't going to talk to him he slapped me across the face… hard.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, spitting a small amount of blood to my right. Nathan then did the last thing I expected. He laughed at me. He actually laughed at me!

"What I want dear Rosie is you! Now, Galina wants the dragmoir princess. Her wants go before mine." Of course they wanted Lissa. It was always about Lissa. I waited impatiently as Nathan walked behind me. I heard him shuffling around.

"I'm not telling you anything!" I said defiantly. He laughed again.

"I kind of expected that Rosie." God I hated that nickname. Suddenly I started screaming. I was being shocked and shocked and shocked. The pain was excruciating. Finally it came to an end and I was left panting. "I will ask you again. Where is the Dragmoir Princess?" My lower lip quivered. I started making it up as I went along.

"W-we st-stopped talking months ago." I lied. "T-Tatiana is having her transferred to court. Or at least that was what I heard." Nathan sighed as he began unstrapping me from the chair. He kept a good grip on me though and tied a rope around my neck and a blindfold over my eyes.

"Come on, lets go." There was a beeping the sound of the bars swinging open. I had a lot of practice lying but I was till shocked that he'd believed me, being a Strigoi and all. Nathan was showing me down multiple corridors almost making me fall on an upward staircase.

The next thing I knew the air temperature changed from cold to warm. Nathan removed the blindfold and guided me to the black silk bed in the next room. I realized that this was his apartment. He tied the rope around my neck at the head of the bed. I scoped out the room. The bathroom was to my right. We'd just gone through the living area which was decorated with a plasma flatscreen bolted to the wall, a small refrigerator and a microwave, a small glass coffee table, and a black sofa. Nothing I could see would work was a possible weapon. I realized a little too late that Nathan had pulled me down onto the bed. He smelled and licked my neck.

"You smell delicious."He growled making me shiver. "Now Rosie, you're getting a choice. I would think wisely before answering. Most don't get to choose." Nathan pulled me back so that we were looking at each other. "Galina needs more workers. You could become one of us. You could be invincible. No one would be able to stop you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yah, uh let me think about that… NO!" I'd never want to be like them. It was wrong and immoral. Nathan tsked at me. "Patience Rose. Anyway, you could either be awakened or you could become my bloodwhore." I didn't like either of those choices.

"I am not becoming a Strigoi." I growled. He lunged at me, pinning my arms. He bit hard and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Months passed and I soon became the bloodwhore he'd wanted, as much as I despised saying it. He got me so addicted to the endorphins that if he didn't bite me I cried. He forcefully cut my hair so that is stopped just below my ear. But the thing that I hated the most was the sex.

~~LEMON~~

Nathan threw his work papers on the coffee table. I sat on the bed chained to the headboard like every other day wearing nothing but a white fur blanket wrapped around my body. I had no view of the TV so I usually sat staring at the ceiling fan. I watched was Nathan threw off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. The last thing he removed were his boxers. I told myself not to look down. "You know the drill." He growled at me. I lay down on top of the pillows with the blanket underneath me. He slid into me growling with each thrust while I gasped. He never went easy. He bit my left breast making me moan. This was his favorite drinking spot. There were what I believed to have been dozens upon dozens of bite marks around both of my nipples. The endorphins quickly spread through my blood leaving me helpless. I shut my eyes and attempted to find Lissa. It was hard but I got in, just needing to get away.

"We're closer. I know it." That was Lissa's Voice. They were in court. By "they" I meant Adrian, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. OH man Dimitri. I missed him so much. "One of our informers saw her in Moscow a few months ago unconscious." Adrian sighed.

"She's not Strigoi, Lissa, she's being used as a bloodwhore." There was silence. Christian wrapped his arm around Lissa's waste. She felt like crying. Adrian had already told her that but she hated hearing it.

"I know Adrian," She said, "Have you talked to her lately." Adrian rubbed his temple.

"Yes and nothing different has changed., She's in a bedroom chained to the goddamn wall!" Brutally honest. Oh Adrian. I waws thankful though that he didn't mention seeing me naked or my hair cut. All too soon I was sucked out of her head.

"Rosie, what do you say." Nathan's cold eyes bore into mine. I took a deep breath.

"I'm your bloodwhore and nobody else's." I whispered. Nathan kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, wanting to make him happy. If he got mad I'd be in deep shit. I'd learned that the hard way.

"What do you love?" He asked coldly. Ironically I was shivering.

"I-I love the way you fuck me." It made me vomit just saying that.

"And?" I looked into his awaiting eyes, not wanting to speak. But again, I had to or I'd get a beating.

"I-I love the way you drink my blood." He moved so fast that I didn't get a chance to breathe. He yanked my head up to him and bit into my neck. The endorphins instantly kicked in for the second time. He was still thrusting inside of me. All of a sudden he stopped making me tense up. He collapsed on the bed breathing deeply. It was inside me, his cum. I realized too late what I'd forgotten to say. He wasn't tired. He was a Strigoi. They didn't get tired. He was just acting. With one swift move of his hand I was against the wall, my chain choking me for being so far away from it. Nathan pulled his pants up and walked over to me. The endorphins were so strong I couldn't move no matter how much the rope was straining my neck.

"What did you forget?" He hissed into my ear. He yanked my chain.

"I would love to carry your children master." That was all I could get out before going back into the darkness. But it wasn't darkness. It was the ski lodge. Adrian handed me a blanket. "Thank you." I whispered. He kissed me on the cheek smiling sadly. He brushed a hand over my new bite mark. It made me shiver thinking of getting bit again. I wanted it terribly.

~~END LEMON~~

"We're getting closer Rose. Don't you worry. Rose? Little Damphire?" The endorphins were making my head spin. I blinked twice.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Adrian relaxed.

"Don't be sorry." I tugged the blanket tighter around my naked body.

"A-Adrian? Can I ask you a question?" He was playing with a small strand of my hair.

"You can ask me anything Little Damphire." Something inside me told me that I should ask hijm. The other part of me told me the answer I dreaded.

"C-Can Strigoi and Damphires have kids?" Adrian stood up straight. I had to tell him the rest. I just had to. "I've been having stomach pains and sleeping longer. I've also vomited a few times." Secretly, I was breaking down inside. I used to be touch and wouldn't allow anyone in. Now I'm an open book. I feel weak. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide.

"I've never he-" The dream disappeared. What the hell?

APOV

~3~

I ran from my bedroom and over to Lissa's.

"She's pregnant Lissa. Rose is pregnant." She sat on the couch with Christian. She looked at me like I was crazy. I partly was though.

"How do you know Adrian?" She didn't' believe me. Nice.

"Her aura. Lately it's been Grey. Today it was tinged pink around her stomach." She was having a girl. That poor little girl would grow up a blood whore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Another day of pain, yet another day of lust. I needed the bite. I craved it. But he wasn't biting me. He hadn't in three weeks. I'd gotten so desperate that even though Adrian and I only met in dreams I'd begun begging him for a bite. I knew that a Strigoi's endorphins were stranger than a Moroi's but I didn't care. I was an addict and I nothing could change that. Yes, I Rose Hathaway had given up hope. Unusual I know but so true.

As it had turned out I'd been pregnant for over three and a half months. At least that was what Nathan's doctor had said. Last week I'd thrown up for the first time. Nathan had refused to remove my neck chains. When I'd begged him he'd thrown me as far as the chains would allow. He'd given me a bucket. Not what I had in mind.

Nathan Slept next to me. I felt a twinge of jealousy. He'd gone hunting last night. "Rose." He mumbled. His eyes were closed but he easily found me and pulled me to him. Resting my head on his arm, I tried to find sleep. The sun was up; therefore I was stuck with him until sundown. Thankfully sleep came and I was with Adrian for the first time in weeks.

Nathan had finally given me clothes to wear although they weren't much. The pants were two sizes too large and the shirt was a triple XL. He'd claimed it was so I wouldn't need maternity clothes.

"Little Dhamphire…" Adrian hugged me. "How's the kid?" I held my hands behind my back to hide them from him. They were shaking.

"She's good Adrian." I started bouncing my knee. Adrian knew what the problem was.

""Rose…I…can't. You know that." I did know that. He was being sincere. I reminded myself deep down that he was right but my mind wasn't truly registering it.

"But Adrian…" I whined wrapping my arms around his waist. "One little bite won't kill you… or me. Pleeeeeeeeeeease Adrian!" Adrian looked at the ground. There were tears beginning to brim in my eyes. His shoulders slacked.

"Look… Little Dhamphire… Don't… Don't cry." Weakly, I shoved away from him and fell against a tree. We were in his grandmother's garden. I was hoping he'd comfort me like usual. He didn't, Instead ending the dream.

Nathan sat on the edge of the bed putting on his combat boots. An ugly plain bagel sat in front of my head. Man did I ever want a donut. My bottom llip quivered.

"N-Nathan?" I watched him clench his jaw. He turned to glare at me. I was acting like a two year old. "C-could you? P-please?" I asked arching my neck. Nathan leaned over, making my heart rate shoot up. He kissed my neck, stood up and walked away. He was torturing me! I heard him laughing as he shut the door to the bedroom.

The doctor informed me that I was producing faster because of the father. Thanks to that little tidbit of information I wasn't surprised when I went into labor at five months. Thank God the Doctor had been with me. Nathan had gone to work only an hour ago and wouldn't have been back for five or six hours. "Deep breaths Rose, deep breaths." The Doctor, I believed her name was Maska, had giving me some pain killers. Apparently Nathan hadn't wanted any of the neighbors to get angry for screaming even if it hurt the child in the process. Adrian had told me it was a girl. That was what I had wanted but Galina wanted a boy. She was going to be pissed.

Although I was slightly out of it there were tears streaming down my face. Each contraction hurt like hell. Five hours and four pushes late I had my little girl wrapped in a blanket and sleeping against my chest. To me she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She had my brown eyes and darker skin complexion being part Turkish. The only thing she had that resembled Nathan were the teeth. She was a Moroi. That explained why I'd been having such bad stomach pains through the pregnancy. According to Dr. Maska, she'd been biting me, trying to get blood.

I was so tired after giving birth but the fact that she was a girl and the other fact that I was afraid of Nathan, kept me awake with her in my arms. There was a small crib set up next to me but I wasn't going to take any chances. I

I heard Nathan come in a little after his usual time, four thirty am. I knew he was angry the second the door closed. The bedroom double doors were closed muffling the slams of cabinets and doors. At first I'd thought it had been because he'd heard about Alexandra. But when he threw open the bedroom door he froze. Dr. Maska sat on the edge of the bed watching me. Nathan was breathing heavily assessing the room.

"You're no longer needed Maska." She didn't say a word. Instead she kept her head down and scurried out of the room. Nathan took her place on the bed. "You had a girl." His voice was monotone but his eyes showed disgust.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. for a moment I thought he'd hit me. Instead he shot up and punched the wall, denting it. Alexandra whimpered slightly.

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry!" He was screaming. "Galina's going to serve my ass on a platter because of you." Nathan ripped my chains off of the wall and threw them at me. "You can take care of that thing. I want nothing to do with it." I studied him.

"You're thirsty." It was amazing that Alexandra didn't start crying. Leaning over I set her in the crib for the first time. I tilted my head a second later felt the endorphins set in. Nathan was gripping me hard as he drank but I didn't care. It felt as if I were in heaven. All too soon he let go. He slapped me across the face and stormed out. Smoothing told me that this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I'm late with the update. I was really busy with volleyball camp and graduation parties.. Sorry if updating daily doesn't happen. A few days ago I was at Kennywood with my friend Sherry. You know, it was the hottest day in Pittsburgh all year, 104 degrees! I downed five bottles of water in four hrs. Right now I'm watching Taylor Laughtner in Abduction. MARRY ME TAYLOR! Love you guys and thanks for the great reviews. It makes me happy to know that people actually like what I write.

Lots of Luv,

Jenna

Chapter Four

Nathan ended up giving me a choker necklace with his ID number on it. I'd been informed that if a Strigoi attacked me the necklace would protect me, telling the Strigoi that I was taken. He'd also given me a credit card and some more decent clothes to wear in public. Alexandra and I went out once a week to get food and new clothes for her since she continuously grew out of them. In reality she only needed clothes maybe once every other month. Alexandra grew at the normal rate of any other child. I just enjoyed the freedom. The fresh air helped me to keep a calm mind. Nathan had installed a tracking chip into both Alexandra and my's shoulder.

Thanks to the newfound freedom I'd found out where we were. I was in Russia, in some city I could not for the life of me pronounce. I knew that it was close to Siberia.

"Mama, this one!" I shook my head and turned to see a cute frilly pink skirt. Her face fell with mine as she realized at the same time that I did that her father would hate it. Pink wasn't allowed in his house. He claimed that it would become too girly.

"You know your dad won't like it hunny." I said putting it back on the rack for her. I had no idea how it was even possible for her to pull it off since it was so high up. I looked down at her sad face. Her father would have a fit. I couldn't buy it and I felt terrible. I shuffled through the racks and held up another skirt.

"It comes in black." I said trying to make her a little happier. She gave me a small smile.

"Okay mama." She did like it. She just wanted the pink one more. Nathan had given me some guidelines for shopping. They were stupid guidelines but he was my owner. Rule number one was no pink. Obviously. I looked down at Alexandra's feet.

"You need new shoes A." I said continuing to rummage through the sales racks. The department store was all in the Russian language. I didn't know Russian. Alexandra on the other hand spoke both English and Russian as fluently as an almost five year old could. Her little eyes lit up. The shoes she wore at the moment where ripped and a little too small for her. She sprinted in that direction as I continued searching the clothes. After I was satisfied with three outfits for her I went over there too.

She held a pair of blue sneakers. "Try those on." She jumped onto the stool that was taller than she was. It was difficult getting them on her when she continually kicked her feet. She said that they were her favorite so we took them.

We headed over to a small café in the mall that she liked. It was the one place that served Mac and cheese. It was there at the café that I involuntarily got sucked into Lissa's head. It hadn't happened in so long I was caught off guard. Lissa was not inside the wards. She was somewhere else.

"How do you know she's here?" It was Christian's voice. I couldn't see him. He must've been behind her.

"I told you. Someone told me that they saw here near here." She was still looking for me. Oh man Lissa. She needed to drop the hunt before someone got hurt. What bothered me more was that I recognized where they were. It was less than a mile away. I shot out of her head and gasped.

"Mommy are you okay?" I focused in on my daughter. Her head was tilted to the side. So cute! I forced a smile. Cheese covered her lips.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Finish your lunch." Leaning over I wiped her mouth. We had to be back before Nathan woke up. That would be soon. I paid for the food with the credit card and rushed back to the car parked at the back of the mall. After strapping Alexandra in I got into the driver's seat and headed back to the large estate located in the middle of nowhere.

"Rose!" Nathan called me the second I opened the door.

"Stay here and watch TV." Alexandra jumped on top of the couch happy to get a break. I took a deep breath and poked my head inside the doorway. "Y-yes sir?" Nathan opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. I walked right into them. We kissed. His tongue rubbed against my teeth. I opened my mouth just to make him happy. He trailed my cheekbone down to my neck. He nipped me playfully. I moaned with enthusiasm. More more more. He continued to just nip my skin, giving me the endorphins I wanted. Then he drank. Another moan escaped my lips while he let out a deep growl.

The growl was one of his many ways to show that he owned me. A year ago I would've been pissed as hell for the growling and the ownership but now, I loved it and dreamed for it. This was my life and I had accustomed to it. At the moment there was truly only one thing that bothered me. Whenever Nathan got angry, which was pretty much everyday, he hit, preferably Alexandra. When she'd been three, Nathan had come home from work, as usual, pissed as hell. Alexandra had been on the floor by the door playing with a Barbie doll I'd gotten for her. Before I could get even close to her Nathan had pulled her up by the collar and slapped her across the face and threw her backward fifteen feet into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Now unless called upon by Nathan, I kept her close to me. She was my baby girl. If something happened to her I'd never forgive myself. Nathan… the endorphins had taken over too long ago. I'd end up forgiving him just to get a bite. Well, unless I could find someone else which was highly unlikely.

AHPOV

I was sitting on the couch watching Barnie when the doorbell rang. I turned my head and waited. Daddy didn't come out of the bedrrom. Sighing I jumped off of the couch and walked slowly to the front door. The person knocked. Reaching up I turned the knob. I gulped. Galina pushed it open.

"Where's Nathan?" I hated her. She wasn't even looking at me as she spoke.

"Back bedroom." I muttered crossing my arms. She started walking towards the bedroom door I rushed after her. "B-but no one's allowed back there!" I said urgently as she pushed the double doors open. By the look dad gave me I was in a LOT of trouble.

what do you think will happen? review!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! The chapter will be up later today but I just wanted to let you all know that it was realized that the story is rated T. because when I uploaded the story I put it as rated M. Somehow it changed to T. I didn' t mean for it happen. Thanks to Coydog22 for telling me. On another note: Remember Rose is really strong. She would be able to talk to Adrian because of that. And don't forget that in spirit bound (SPOLIER ALER) Adrian was able to contact Rose.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AHPov

Okay here's the image: my mother was laying on the large bed bleeding from father's bite while my father sat up looking at Galina with blood covering his lips and his blonde hair messed up and in his face. His eyes were widened in shock but hard with anger. How had he not heard the doorbell? Galina's eyes moved from dad to mom then back to dad. She seemed amused.

"Where are those papers you owe me?" Galina asked with a sigh. Dad bit his lip.

"On the coffee table." Galina looked back. The papers were spread all over the table.

"I have a job for you Nathan and your 'pets' may be of use." Accidentally I let out a soft growl. I hated when mommy and me were called pets. Dad's head shot towards me.

" Shut it you brat!" He hissed at me. I felt the tears coming. I tried to hold them back but it didn't work. "What kind of job?" He asked. Galina smiled. I wiped my eyes.

"Vasalisa Dragmoir's been sighted four or five miles from here." Mommy's eyes shot open. Who was Vasalisa Dragmoir?" She sounded famous. "I want you in the meeting room in less than an hour." Galina spun on her heels making me hop out of the way just in time for her to barrel through the doors. That left me completely exposed in front of the bedroom. Dad's red eyes bore into my brown ones. I gulped.

"How many times have I told you: Don't open the god damn front door!" He shot up onto his feet. Mommy did the same, somewhat staggering. She held the wall for support then staggered in front of me. I put my little hands on her back trying to steady her. She shouldn't be out of bed. "Back away Rosemarie." He sounded deadly. There was a pause.

"No." I held my breath dad's eyes widened in surprise.

"No? NO!" Oh no.

RPOV

My head was spinning and I mean really really spinning. Getting up so quick had given me a major headache. My own daughter was keeping me standing right now!

"No? NO!" Shit Nathan was pissed. What had I said? Oh right I'd said no. Shit! I'd said no. "You do realize who you're talking to? The endorphins haven't gone to your head?" They probably had but I wasn't going to say that.

"Leave her alone Nathan. She didn't do-" He cut me off.

"That brat has been getting in my way since she was born and I'm sick of it! You give her more attention in a day than I get from you in a week."

"She's a child! You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with her. I have all of the responsibility. If you're so pi-ticked off at her take it out on me not her. It's not her fault." Nathan growled. I had no idea how I was seeming so logical at the moment. Slowly my head was starting to clear but I still felt like I was about to vomit. Nathan growled at me.

"Your privileges have been revoked as of immediately." He grabbed me by the neck and threw me back at the bed. He was splitting me and her up! NO! I ran into the door just as he pulled Alexandra back and slammed the door shut. He locked it. I pounded on the door and shook the handle. I screamed and yelled but to no avail. I was screwed.

NPOV

Rosie was really getting on my nerves. If she ruined that door I'd kill her. I seriously would. Alexandra was shaking with fear. Man I hated that name! If she'd been a boy Alex would've been fine but the girl verison! Ugh! Her eyes were wide. I greabbned a belt off of the counter. The door finally went quiet. She made a bolt for the front. IMy eyes narrowed. I grabbed her easily around the waist and shoved her into the back of the couch.

"MAM-!" I put my other hand on her head forcing her face to go into the back muffling her cries for Rose.

"Nathan think about what you're doing!" Rose screamed from behind the door. I lifted up Alexa's shirt and whacked her hard on the back. She screamed. I did it again harder and harder for at least fifteen minutes. When I finally let her go she dropped to the floor. She sobbed loudly. I rolled my eyes, not feeling remorse on bit and to show it I kicked her in the stomach before walking out of the door. I had some business to attend to.

"You're late Nathan." Galina growled. I sighed.

"I had something to take care of." I said plainly. She nodded understanding. Galina hated the little brat as much as I did. I did a quick survey of the room. Other than Galina and me there were five other Strigoi all of whom I didn't know.

"Begin Sierra." She was the only girl in the group. Instantly I could tell that she'd belonged to the man on the right of her for some time and had recently been changed. She had long blonde hair that was French braided showing a few bite marks on her left neck. If she'd been older than a week those marks would've been gone. She was Russian. I could tell when she spoke.

"I saw her at Neweshick Hotel two days ago with two guardians and another Moroi." Neweschick Hotel was in the next town. It was a five star hotel with it's own Casino.

"Did you figure out who the others are?" Galina sounded bored but interested at the same time. The other Strigoi that owned her answered the question.

"Christian Ozera, Edward Castile and Dimitri Belikov." I didn't recognize any of the names. Galina obviously did though.

"Dimitri Belikov?" She was smiling. The man nodded.

"You're all dismissed. Sierra I want to see you tomorrow this time. Don't forget." That was quick.

"You know him?" I asked when the door had shut and we were alone. Galina turned to me.

"I mentored him when he was a child. From what I've heard he's grown to be quite a fighter. I'll be sending you with Rose-" Wait what? I cut her off.

"Rose is under house arrest at the moment. Why do you need her?" Galina rolled her eyes.

"Nathan Nathan Nathan. Rose was best friends with Vasalisa. If she sees Rose she'll go after her. It's as simple as that." Not really.

"And if rose doesn't cooperate?" Galina smiled.

"Alexandra."

"Alexandra?"

"Yes. Alexandra."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

APOV

For the past month I'd been trying to get into Rose's dreams but it wasn't happening. Something had been blocking me. So today I'd come up with an idea. I'd try the daughter. Rose had given me a very discreet description of Alexa and although I didn't know her there was a chance I'd find her. I relaxed on the couch in the hotel Lissa and Christian were staying in and expanded my mind. For the heck of it I tried Rose but she was unavailable. Alexandra was close to her. I took a deep breath. If it was the wrong person I'd end the dream immediately. I put us in the garden where it was peaceful but what I heard wasn't at all peaceful. It was sad. A little girl was huddled against a tall oak tree. Her head shot up when I approached.

"Wh-who are you?" Aww poor kid. Kneeling down in front of her I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She flinched.

"My name's Adrian. You're Alexandra, right?" She looked to her left then to her right. She didn't answer me.

"This is a spirit dream." Okay how did she know that? I nodded. "You're a Spirit User." That wasn't a question. Again I nodded. "My momma taught me all about Moroi and our abilities." For some reason I'd just realized her thick Russian accent. I was hanging out with Dimitri way too much. if Alexandra had been held captive she'd probably sound American. That meant that she was probably allowed outside.

"Hey Alexa, why were you crying?" Her small smile turned upside down.

"Oh my daddy hit me again. I-I'm used to it." No one should be used to that. And even if she were she wouldn't be crying about it.

"Can I ask you another serious question?" She nodded vigorously. "where do you live?"

"A large building outside of some city five miles away. Momma drives me into that city once a week and we get lunch. I always get mac and cheese. It's my favorite. Momma complains that she can't get good enough donughts." I lighted. That sounded a lot like Rose. "I like you Adrian. Nobody ever cares what I say." The tears were gone replaced with a huge smile. She surprised me with a hug.

"Your mother's told me a lot about you." Her eyes lit up.

"You know momma?" Maybe that shouldn't have been said. Oh well. It was too late now.

"Listen Alexa. It would probably be a good idea if you… um… didn't tell your mom that we talked." Her brows furrowed. "It wouldn't be good if Nathan found out." She paled a bit.

"Okay…." I realized that she told her mother everything. IT was obvious. "Adrian, do you know what time it is?" I looked at my watch.

"Four am." She bit her lip.

"Mickey Mouse'll be on soon." So she had access to a TV, interesting.

"I'll let you go but I want to ask you one more question." Alexandra sucked in both her lips and waited. So cute! "I know you said that your mother taught you all about Moroi and our powers but that doesn't tell me how you knew this was a spirit dream." She kept her cute little waiting face on and didn't say anything. I decided to ask a different way. "How did you know that this was me dream walking?" We sat in silence. Finally she took a deep breath.

"I'm not allowed." She said looking away. "Momma doesn't want daddy to-" She stopped.

"I'm your mom's friend. Why would I tell Nathan. I don't even know him." Alexandra studied my face. She seemed to believe me.

"Will you come back Adrian?" Be patient and sympathetic. She was just a kid. But I was getting anxious. "Your eyes are pretty." I smiled.

"Thank you and yes I can come back." She smiled.

"I-I'm a Spirit User. That's how I know." Shock that's all I felt. How could she be a Spirit User? Rose had told me that Alexandra was a Moroi but I'd never thought… I needed to talk to Lissa. But she didn't know much about the kid. Whenever I brought her up in a convo Lissa would cut me off. She was more focussed on finding Rose. Maybe I could get her to listen.

"So…" I started, kind of nervous laughing. "What can you do?"

"Dream walk… like you. I've healed momma before. I can control people but it's not like compulsion. Mine doesn't wear off. Momma doesn't know about that." I stopped her.

"Why don't you do it on Nathan?" She shrugged.

"It doesn't work on him. I've done to it Galina before though. I told her to leave my momma alone. She stopped hitting her. I did it to a kid in the store a today. There were these shoes that I wanted but the kid grabbed my size. I made her give them to me." Alexandra had a dark side. She just didn't realize it. If her father'd been nice to her hell could've broken loose. Maybe it was a good thing. "I can also move objects. I did it to dad's shirt once. He freaked out." I smiled.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'd like that." I turned around and started to end the dream. I had to think. "Oh and Adrian." Her little voice piped up making me turn around. "Thank you for talking to me." She did not sound like a five year old.

"You're welcome." I woke up with a start. The door slammed shut. IT was only Lissa. She collapsed on the couch next to me wher my les had been only seconds ago. She rubbed her temples.

"This is such a large city! We're never going to find her!" Dimitri sat down in the recliner in front of us. Where was Christian?

"Maybe she doesn't live in the city." I said pulling out a cigarette from my pocket. She gave a corner glance.

"Come on Adrian. IT's twenty miles of wasteland in any direction."

"But then why are there so many Strigoi attacks here? Where do they all go?" This time she turned to glare at me. Maybe I should've just stuck with the acting dumb idea. It seemed to work for me.

"He makes a point." Dimitri actually decided to take my side.

"But why would she be allowed out of wherever they're keeping her. Being Rose, wouldn't she run? I mean seriously!" I decided that I wouldn't tell Lissa about Alexandra. It would cause her more stress than she had already and I really didn't need that.

"Maybe they compelled her." It turned out to be Christian. He had a candy bar of some sort in his hand. He shouldn't have said anything. Eddie stood by the door. Lissa burst into tears getting my new shirt wet. Oh boy. "Come on Lis, we'll find her. Don't worry." Christian said sympathetically. Lissa shook her head.

"We are not leaving this city until we find her."

AHPOV

I woke up with a start. Man was I hungry. Jumping off the couch I wobbled to the counter. Momma couldn't get me anything. I tried hopping but I couldn't even reach the top. Sighing I stopped back an flicked my wrist, opening the cabinet where momma kept the gummy bears. Trhey were halfway to me when the door was thrown open. The bag was open and they flew all over the floor. Dad materialized behind me.

"What the hell did you just do?" Quickly I dropped to the floor and began picking them up. My back stung and I winced.

"Sorry." He watched me until every single bear was picked up. "I-I-I'm sorry." He shook his head and stormed off to the bedroom. At least he hadn't hit me. Taking what was left of the food I walked back to the couch and turned on Mickey Mouse. I really really hoped that I'd meet Adrian again.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone let me first let you know that I changed paragraph 30 in chapter seven. I suggest reading that before continuing onto this chapter. I've kind of been having writers block…. Any ideas?

Chapter Seven

Nathan locked me in our room for over a week. Five years ago it wouldn't have bothered me but now I was being kept from my daughter. It wasn't cool. Alexandra was Moroi meaning that she needed blood. I was almost certain that Nathan wasn't giving that to her. Finally though the week ended and the first thing I did was feed her.

Everything was good for a little over a week. Then, once again there was chaos. For the first time ever Alexandra had decided that it was a good idea to talk back to Nathan. Let me say: the outcome was pretty bad.

"I'm hungry!" Alexandra was screaming and I mean screaming.

"Shut up!" Nathan hissed. Alexandra started jumping up and down.

"NO! I'm hungry and I wasn't to eat!" Seeing Nathan's face scared the crap out of me. HE had another Strigoi over, Max, his name was. From what I'd heard Galina had changed them together ten or so years ago. He had light brown hair and freckles that just went over his nose and under his eyes. At the moment the look on his face was priceless.

"You keep complaining and I won't feed you for a month!"

"You do that and hell'll be on your doorstep in no time!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I want _daddy!_"

"Rose!"

"Mamma!" I looked between them. Oh geese. Honestly I was glad he hadn't hit her yet. Do you know how hard it is to pick up a screaming child and carry her into a back bedroom while trying to shut the door? Well, it's really hard. Once we were alone, meaning that Nathan and Max had left with the door slamming, I put my hand on her shoulders and knelt down so that we were eye level.

"Alexandra, why did you do that?" She just glared at me. "How much Spirit have you been using?" I shook her when she refused to respond. "Answer me young lady!" I was starting to get a serious migraine. It was a good thing that Nathan hadn't drunken from me today. If he had, I probably wouldn't have been able to handle Alexandra's outburst. She crossed her little arms over her chest.

"I-I've been practicing." It was Lissa all over again and my daughter was only five. The Spirit had to stop.

"Listen Alexa, maybe you should cool it with the Spirit for a while. Her face got red.

"No mamma! I-It-" I stopped her.

"Sweetheart, I have friends that've used spirit. One tried to kill herself. The other one started abusing alcohol and cigarettes." Her lip was quivering.

"B-but I like Adrian!" The second his name was out of her mouth hey eyes went wide. I tensed.

"How. Do you know. Adrian."

NPOV

I couldn't believe Alexandra. I just couldn't. She'd never done that before. And on top of it all max had been there. He was still with me now. I'd needed to get away. Galina needed Rose to trust me. That would never happen. And with max there...

"Did you see her eyes." Max. I looked over at him.

"What are you going on about?" He shrugged.

"It was as if her whole eyes had turned black." I hadn't noticed.

"Her eyes are dark brown ya know."

"I thought they were hazel brown." Really? I couldn't even tell my own daughter's eye color. Well honestly I didn't care. I didn't care about her. I just didn't…care… getting frustrated I brushed my blonde hair back with both of my hands. "If I were you I would've hit her." I should've. Normally my fear of Galina wouldn't have stopped me. Was Galina the reason? Max must've seen through me.

"Come on. I'm taking you out before the sun rises. You need something different other than Rosemarie." Maybe… He waited for a response.

"Ya… sure…" While running, it only took us five minutes to get to the city. Max bribed some club to let us in and although it was four am it was till packed.

"The ally in five?" Max asked. I nodded before heading off to find a meal, preferably a Moroi in her mid 20s.

APOV

I couldn't get into Alexandra's dreams. She should've been asleep. This was her nap time after all. I told myself to try again later and decided to go out for a smoke. Being the person I am I took the elevator, not wanting to make the effort to walk down steps. It only stopped on the fourth floor to pick up some girl. She looked about my age, maybe a little younger; we parted ways when the elevator opened. She wasn't my type. Normally I would've followed her but at the moment I was too stressed. Leaning against the building I pulled out my smokes. Being four in the morning not many people were out. I saw a few drunks stumbling out of bars and a few women that looked like prostitutes smoking like me. Because of the lights in the city it was impossible to see the stars though the moon was completely visible, being full tonight. The next thing I noticed made my skin crawl. Two Strigoi were walking out of an alley laughing together. I stayed rigid slowly watching them disappear down the street. Then making up my mind I ran across the street and peered inside. Sure enough two girls laid on the ground. They were both blondes and Moroi, possibly sisters. They were both dead so I did what I thought best. I called Dimitri.

"Dimitri Belikov" Seriously, he still didn't have my number?

"Hey it's Adrian. Could you come across the street? Some Stri-" of course he cut me off.

"Really Adrian? Strigoi?" He growled under his breath.

"I'll be down in five." He didn't wait for an okay. Whatever Dimitri. One girl coughed. Okay maybe she wasn't dead. She turned onto her side and groaned. Strigoi didn't leave victims, they always killed unless… She clutched her stomach and opened her eyes. Red. Shit. But she was new so obviously she couldn't really move. What did I do? I ran back over to the hotel, hitting into Dimitri in the process. He must've taken the stairs.

"Where are they?" He said. His height was starting to bug me.

"The Strigoi? They didn't see me. There were two girls in the ally but I think one of them is changed." Dimitri gave me a look like I was a child.

"Come on!" He turned on his heels and walked back into the building.

"What about the girl?" Dimitri kept walking.

"There's nothing to do." Nice. Real nice. But it was probably true.

RPOV

So apparently my daughter had been talking to Adrian behind my back. How he'd found her in the first place I'd had no idea. For years Adrian had been coming into my dreams. It had probably been one of the few things that have kept me sane here. A month ago he'd stopped. Now I knew why. Alexandra.

"Mamma he told me that he couldn't get to you. He's been training me-" That was enough.

"Alexa, I don't want you to get hit. If you blow up on your dad again-"

"He deserved it!" Maybe he did.

"I want you to stop!" She bit her lip. Opening the bedroom door I lead her out into the living room.

"Get your PJs on." I couldn't stay mad at her. She mumbled an okay. It had already been an hour and Nathan hadn't come back yet. If I went to sleep without him he'd get mad so I sent Alexandra to bed at five and stayed up in the living room. He showed up around six. He instantly started groping me.

"Hey Rosie." He groaned putting his head in the crook of my neck. He led me to the bedroom where we made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. I believe in the middle of the night the phone had rung but I was too tired to pay attention so I fell back asleep.

For some reason I'd slept in. Nathan hadn't left for work. Instead he sat on the couch watching the news.

"Sit with me Rose." By with him he meant on him. Knowing that it could possibly le3ad to a bite I made my way over to his lap. He reached up my shirt and fondled my breasts making me moan. He kissed my neck but didn't bite me. "I need you to do something for me Rosie." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ya?" I said closing my eyes.

"You're going to go find Vasalisa Dragmoir." My eyes snapped aback open. "You're going to let her see you in the city and ten lead her to us." Brushing my hand down his chest I spoke dreamily.

"I'd rather you and I have some alone time." Nathan laughed then grabbed my hand abruptly. His voice was cold.

"You're doing it Rose."

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to Alexa." Shit. Where was she? Who'd said that? I soon found out. Galina stood in the back of the room holding my unconscious daughter in her arms. Why the hell was she unconscious! Nathan kept me locked on top of him.

"Who do you about more Rose?" Nathan whispered in my ear.

"Your own daughter or someone who abandoned you years ago?" damn him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

AHPOV

My room was just a closet that mommy had cleared out and stuck a small bed in. I ddin't mind it really. I was only in there to sleep. Once comfortable mamma kissed me on the forehead and shut the door. I closed my eyes hoping for Adrian. I didn't understand why mamma was so worried about Spirit.

I was where Adrian called the ocean. I'd never seen one before but Adrian had told me that it was pretty awesome. "Alexandra?" Adrian called. I ran into his embrace, quietly crying.

"I'm sorry Adrian. Mamma got it out of me." He knelt down in front of me like mamma had earlier.

"What do you mean kiddo?"

"Mamma told me to stop using Spirit and I accidentally told her about you." Adrian kept the smile on his face. He wasn't mad at me?

"Why would she tell you to stop with Spirit?" I didn't want to tell him. I looked down at my shoes. "You can tell me."

"I kind of yelled at my dad in front of one of his friends and mamma flipped out on me." His aura turned a soft blue. He wasn't mad.

"Do you want to stop learning?" I shook my head crazily.

"I want to be with you." And it was true. Adrian made me feel safe. Almost as safe as I felt with mamma.

"Do you want to keep learning? I can always come see you whether or not you want to learn."

"I want to learn." It was the truth. Adrian kissed me on the forehead. "But I don't want to lie to mamma anymore." I don't like lying.

"That's okay." The dream started fading.

"Adrian?" I asked a little scared.

"It's not me Alexa. Someone's waking you up." The dream ended. When my eyes opened the face I dreaded the most stood over me. Galina.

"Good morning kid." She hissed. I whimpered softly and crawled backward. She grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her. She pressed a cloth to my mouth. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. My dad sat on the couch watching the news. Of course he wouldn't help me. "See ya later." My eyes closed and my head sagged onto her shoulder. The last thing I felt were Galina's fangs sinking into my neck.

When I came to, I couldn't talk, or move. I thought that I was on the couch or something like that. My head was on someone's lap and that someone was crying softly. "Mommy's here." Mamma!

"She isn't going to wake up until you do as you're told Rose." Galina said.

"She's just a child."

"And I don't give a fuck Rosemarie. She's your child therefore she's leverage. Nathan get her ready." Mamma got yanked away from me. I could fee it but I had no idea what was going on. Literally I couldn't move. I hoped that maybe Adrian would come back into my dreams so that I could talk to him.

RPOV

Alexandra looked dead. I wouldn't lie. She seemed paler than usual. Th only thing that indicated that she was alive was her light heartbeat.

"Hurry up Rosie." Right now I hated him. Throwing the shirt I'd just recently picked up I stormed over to him.

"Why the hell are you doing this Nathan?"

"It's my job Rosie." He growled at me.

"Alexandra is your daughter!" Nathan took a step back. I felt a bit nauseous being so close to him. I could see his fangs.

"She's a Moroi Rosie. Honestly I don't care. Now hurry it up!" I brushed a hand down his chest.

"Nathan." I whispered. He tilted my chin up with his index finger. He lightly kissed me. Unfortunately I couldn't control myself. I kissed back hard. "Bite me…" I moaned. He grinned during the kisses. Then abruptly he took a step back.

"Get dressed." He turned around to face the tinted window. Sighing I changed into my public clothes which consisted of a purple blouse, a scarf, a black jacket, skinny jeans, and flat boots.

"Please Nate." I whispered to his turned back. I saw him smile.

"If you do this job right you'll get rewarded. Don't you worry Rosie." I growled making him laugh Cooley. I didn't' want to do this. Secretly I vowed to get Lissa out. "Come on. Our ride is downstairs." Galina wasn't coming with us. Thank God for that. Lissa was shopping in the same mall that I took Alexandra to a few weeks ago. Nathan went through the plan and I grudgingly agreed, not that I had a choice. I dialed up Nathan's number the second I was inside the mall. Lissa was in some store towards the food court so I decided to go towards there. "Focus Rose." Nathan growled.

"I know." As soon as those words left my mouth there was Lissa. She'd gotten older and when I looked towards her stomach my throat clogged up. Shit. Shit shit SHIT! "Nathan? Sh-she's pregnant." It wasn't by much, maybe two or three months but I was close enough to see the baby bump.

"Continue with the plan." He sounded bored. She wasn't alone. Christian was with her, along with Adrian and Dimitri. My Dimitri! I noticed Eddie Being far guard. I began walking towards her pretending to be studying the store names. Then I heard the word that crushed my heart.

"Rose?" It wasn't Lissa. The voice was Adrian's. Now it was time to bring out the big part of the plan. I wasn't even sure if I could do it. I spun towards Adrian and made my eyes go wide.

"Gotta go." I said to Nathan before slamming the phone shut, spinning on my heels, and sprinting. Well, it felt like I was sprinting. It was only a jog.

"ROSE!" They were running after me. My head was starting to spin. I was so out of shape. I ran down the stairwell to the first floor.

"Rose, please!" That time it was Lissa. She sounded really close. My legs and head were screaming in agony. I made a left once off the stairwell. People were staring. There was this one part of the mall that was pretty much abandoned. That's where I was heading. The Strigoi were waiting in small hallways ready to close off the exit the second Lissa past them. I saw them. I ran right into Nathan who caught me by the shoulders. My friends froze and the back flank was closed off.

"Now Rosie," Nathan sneered. "What have you gotten yourself into?" I glared at him. He spun me around to see Lissa and everyone else being grabbed by Strigoi. I bit my lip kind of like how Alexandra did it.

'_What's going on?' _Lissa spoke into my head. I pretended not to hear it.

"I want my daughter back Nathan." He smirked. He actually smirked.

"She's at our apartment." I growled. For the first time in years I growled at him.

"You know what I mean!"

"Sir?" I stole a glance at Adrian while Nathan bickered. Adrian was glaring, not at me but at Nathan. He understood but I wasn't so sure that the others did. We made eye contact. Then all of a sudden we were being led back to the van. I felt Lissa's feelings. Hurt. Anger. Confusion. I'd probably feel the same way in her situation. To add to even more of the embarrassment there was barely any room in the van so Nathan made me sit on his lap. Nathan removed my scarf allowing everyone to see my bite marks and nuzzled my neck. He wouldn't bite me in public. If he did then he'd have to carry me up ten flights of steps to get back to the apartment.

When we arrived at the estate Galina stood out front. Alexandra was nowhere in sight. '_She's in the room. She's in the room._' I told myself that multiple times.

"Dimitri Belikov." Galina's voice rang out. "It's been a long time my prodigy." My head shot towards Dimitri. He stood there looking like a ghost. Nathan was grinning. I was anxious to get back to my daughter. Nathan looked down at me probably sensing that. I gave him a pleading look.

"Galina, would it be alright if I excused myself? Rosie and I have some unfinished business." And right in front of Dimitri too! He looked utterly pissed off. Never get a Russian mad. Adrian had the same expression on. Galina growled.

"Nathan…. You and your special needs." I snorted at that. "Go on. I'll see you later." He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the elevators. For a Strigoi he was awfully lazy. I gave Dimitri one pleading look before being pulled around a corner. He'd seen it.

"Ou going to dress up for me Rosie?" He whispered in my ear seductively, groping his hands up and down my body. I let out a slight moan.

"If that's what you want." I whispered back. "Is Alexandra okay?" Nathan growled shoving me away.

"The brat is fine. She should be asleep on the couch." His abrupt change in attitude had shocked me even though it was a daily routine.

He walked ahead of me, making sure to plug in the codes to get through the locked hallways. Alexandra was asleep on the couch just as Nathan had said and I noticed a black a blue bruise forming on her right cheek. I didn't get much time to study it. Nathan grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in the bedroom.

I feel like I should develop Nathan a bit more. I mean crazy possessiveness. Should Rose sneak down to the cells to see Lissa. What's planned for her. I'm writing more as I go along. I don't have an actual plot so I'll take suggestions. PM me and REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I'm only putting this once. I. do not. Own. VA. I only own the plot, max, and Alexandra… at the moment ;)

Chapter nine

Here's a short clip of what happened last night. Nathan ripped my clothes off, like usual. Made me put on sexy lingerie, like usual. Abused my body, like usual, and drank my blood, again like usual. Then after I fell asleep Adrian was there flipping out.

"Rose what the hell happened? Why did you lead us into a trap?" Maybe he hadn't understood.

"They took Alexandra and threatened her life Adrian. I had no choice." I barely got those words out of my mouth before collapsing to the ground. We were at the ski lodge so I landed in snow. Adrian quickly ran to me and rested my head on his lap. He easily saw the new bite marks.

"Nathan's really possessive huh?" I nodded slightly.

"You noticed that? What gave it away? The growling when another Strigoi got close to me or the way he acted with me around others?" Adrian didn't respond.

"At least Nathan isn't selling your body for money?" That was true He wanted me all to himself.

"How's everyone else?" I asked sincerely. Adrian waited a few moments before answering.

"Lissa's confused, Christian's pissed, Eddie's antisocial, and Dimitri… He's… Honestly he's not doing so well. He's been staring at a wall for the past hour." Adrian sighed. "I talked to Alexa… and yes I know you know that I talk to her. She told me." It really pissed me off that he could talk to my daughter but I couldn't. Normally yelling at him would be my choice of action but at the moment I was too busy being comfortable. "She said that Galina did something to her and that she could move." My poor kid. "Does Dimitri know her Rose?" A change in subject. He was talking about Galina. I shrugged.

"How would I now?"

"You were dating him" I shrugged yet again. There wasn't much that I knew about Dimitri's childhood except for the fact that his father had hurt him and his family.

"Well I don't-" The dream ended abruptly. Nathan was shaking me.

"Rose! Rosemarie! Get up you lazy ass!" I moaned and in response got a hard slap across the face. My eyes shot open. "Thanks for joining us." Wait! Us? The endorphins were still in my system making my sight blurry. Then my eyes landed on Galina. Alexandra was behind her, huddled in the corner of the room by the door. Something had happened. She was crying hard.

"Who hit her!" I hissed trying to sit up. Man, Nathan must've taken more blood than usual. I'd attempted to sit up more. Both Galina and Nathan ignored me.

"Tell us about Dimitri?" Really? This again?

"What's there to tell?" I rubbed my eyes. Nathan yanked my hair back.

"As Nathan has informed me you offered your own life for Dimitri's five or so years ago. You must've known him." I clenched my jaw. Shit. Double shit.

"He was just another hot guardian from the academy." Galina laughed and it was sickening.

"Obviously Dimitri has good looks. Now answer the question or you won't get food for a month." Her voice turned menacing. I growled in frustration. Nathan whipped my head back again. Before I knew what was happening he was carrying me bridal style to the bathroom.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Galina asked as he dropped me in the tub/shower. I thrashed but he held me down. I'm still naked by the way.

"Waking her up." He turned it on, keeping the water freezing cold. I screamed. Nathan walked away making me turn it off myself. I grabbed a white towel off of the rack and walked back out. Galina was smiling. My head was seriously spinning.

"Answer the question now Rose." I told them part of it.

"He was my mentor." Galina rubbed her forehead.

"And what?" She said exasperated. "I was his mentor! That doesn't mean anything Rosemarie. Now answer the god damn question!" I felt the power in her words. She was compelling me. For the first time she was actually compelling me!

"W-We were dating each other." The words were out of my mouth in seconds. I couldn't hold it in. Alexandra had noticed. Her tears had disappeared and she looked furious. She'd obviously gotten my anger issues. I shot her a look. I wasn't sure if she'd seen it or not. Galina didn't seem surprised. Of course she wasn't. They both turned to leave but I stopped them.

"What about that promise you made me Nathan." He didn't turn around but he didn't speak either. "You promised to leave him alone if I'd come with you. What happened to that?" When Nathan spoke his voice was cruel as if he were about to rip someone's throat out.

"Who said I was going to hurt him. That's not my job." My blood went cold. He was twisting his words around! Alexandra noticed my anger. As Nathan and Galina were leaving I ran over and yanked her arms down making her drop a clothes hanger that had been sitting on a chair.

"Knock it off!" I hissed in her ear. Nathan whipped back around hearing the noise.

APOV

It was too depressing down here. Christian was continuously throwing fireballs at the rock wall. Thank God nothing was really flammable here, well except us. Lissa was rubbing her stomach. Dimitri was leaning against the bars with his knees pressed up to his chest and his hands in his hair. Eddie was trying to comfort Lissa.

"They were holding Alexandra captive." I said. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Who's Alexandra?" Lissa hissed.

"Rose's daughter! I just talked to Rose but I got pushed out of her head before I could get much information. L" Lissa shut her eyes.

"All Rose ever does is think about herself. She's been my best friend through everything and she took advantage of that." She's self conceited and-" Dimitri jumped up.

"SHUT UP VASALISA! SHUT THE HELL UP!" okay… mad Russian. "She was taken because she jumped in front of me during the raid and offered to go with them! It was my fault. She took us because she has a daughter to think about! We've had a life her daughter hasn't so just shut the hell UP!" Dimitri broke down. I'd never seen him loose it before. His accent grew thicker with every word. With every word he got angrier. It actually got scary at one point.

"Dimitri's right." Eddie said. Lissa was fuming.

"What about my UNBBORN child. You guys thinking about THAT!"

"I trust Rose to do the right thing." I said.

"Me too." Christian growled still chucking the fireballs at the wall.

"Me three?" Dimitri said.

"Me four." Eddie stepped away from Lissa.

"What's all this commotion about?" A new voice piped in.

NPOV

"Knock it off!" Rose had hissed at her daughter! I'd turned around in time to see a hanger I'd left on a chair earlier hit the floor. Rose was holding Alexandra's arms down. What the fuck?

"Galina, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." For a moment I actually assumed that she'd say no but she just shrugged and walked out the front door. Slowly I walked over and picked the hanger up. Rose's face had gone extremely pale. What was going on? I sat on the edge of the bed. "Care to explain?" I couldn't believe that my anger was still in check. "Rose!"

"Leave mamma alone!" Rose went Rigid. She clamped a hand over Alexandra's mouth. Obviously the damage was already done. I shoved Rose out of the way and picked Alexandra up by the hem of the shirt.

"Does THE CHILD have something she'd like to say?" I spoke through gritted teeth. Then she spit in my face. Without thinking I threw her at the wall. There was a crack as she made contact with the paneling. Her eyes fluttered shut. Rose was at her side in a second. Tears filled her eyes. What had I done?

RPOV

Alexandra was still alive, thank God! Blood was dripping out of a wound in her head. I'd seen this coming. I hated to say it but it was true. My poor daughter!

"Mamma's here Alexa, Mamma's here." I cooed. Nathan looked shocked. "Do you have a first aid kit?" He was still staring at his hand. "Nathan! I asked if you had a first aid kit." I was frantic. Her head wound looked very serious. He disappeared then reappeared with a small box within seconds. He tossed it to me. Carefully, I wrapped her head with the gauze in multiple layers. Picking her up carefully I took her to her bed and wrapped her up in the blankets, still crying. Nathan rested a hand on my shoulder but I jerked back. "S-stay away from me." He tilted his head. "She's a five year old kid and you gave her a major concussion." The next 48 hours were going to be hell.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Just wanted to say I've written another story called "The Streets" so if you have time please check it out! Thanks

Chapter Ten

NPOV

Rose refused to leave Alexandra's side. She sat on the edge of the bed and read stories to her. I went downstairs to meet Galina as promised but she wasn't in her office. Figuring she was in the cellar I headed down there. She was leaning back against one of the far walls watching Rose's friends. She was smiling. "Galina?" She turned to look at me and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Not that I care Nathan but why do you look paler than usual?" I shrugged.

"Global warming?" Galina gave me 'The Look.'

"Fine, don't tell me." She turned back to who I guessed was Dimitri. It was really strange to see him again. The last time I'd been trying to bite his neck when Rosie had decided to jump in. He was very well built. "So , you and Rosemarie had a fling going on? Surely that wasn't legal." Just thinking about Dimitri touching my Rosie made me want to go in there and rip his throat out. Rose was mine and only mine. If someone had a problem with it they came to me… then I'd rip THERE throats out.

RPOV

Nathan literally had to drag me back to the bedroom with him. When I lay down I made sure to be the farthest I possibly could be from Nathan. For once he didn't fight or argue. I ended up waking about midnight (12PM) anyway.

"M-mamma?" It was a strangled cry. I jumped out of bed. Nathan groaned and turned onto his other side. "MAMMA!" I shut the bedroom door quietly and turned on the living room lights. Then I kept over to her 'bedroom.'

"Shhh, I'm right here." Alexandra was crying.

"M-my h-head h-hurts." She reached towards the bandages but I pulled it back down.

"Don't play with it. Please." I was just happy she'd woken up. I kissed her on the cheek.

"B-b-b-but-" She was crying harder now. I pulled her to me, letting her cry into my chest. Her little hands gripped my night shirt.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded vigorously. I picked her up and walked into the kitchen. I handed her, her gummy bears. They seemed to calm her down. She sat on the couch with me.

"Mamma?" It had been ten minutes of silence, staring at the blank television screen. "What happened?" She didn't remember?

"Uh- you spit on your father's face and-" I stopped. She'd understand.

"I love you mamma."

"I love you too Alexa."

The days progressed. Luckily Alexandra didn't go into a coma but I did notice slight changes in her. She pretty much stopped talking and when she did speak she stuttered in the beginning. She threw up every day for about a week and she slept in longer. Nathan began avoiding her… well more than usual.

"Rose!" Nathan came in through the front door. Alexandra sat on the floor coloring in her book. I stood up from the couch to meet him. He didn't seem mad. He seemed… happy? Slowly I brushed a hand down his chest. "Galina wants us both up in her room." Why was he happy about that? Nathan wrapped an arm around my waist and began leading me out the door. Alexa wouldn't leave. Nathan always locked the door. She couldn't reach the handle anyway. Galina's room was on the top floor of the state, giving her the best view of the area. She had her own balcony and a two bedroom suite. Nathan knocked once and entered. Galina sat on the couch feeding form a young boy. He kind of looked dead. She let go of him and he collapsed. She walked over to us.

"I needed Dinner." Galina said licking her lips. "Rosemarie. It's nice of you to join us." Could no one call me Rose? Her voice was hollow. "We need to have a chat… about children." Oh great. That explained why Nathan was smiling.

APOV

That Galina lady was obsessed over Dimitri. I mean seriously! Was every girl obsessed with him? She came by everyday just to chat with him. I'd never seem so frightened before. No scratch that. I'd never seem him frightened before.

The Strigoi really liked Christian. Maybe it was because of his parents. I wasn't' sure. He was so out of it, it wasn't even funny. Yes… They drank from him.

Lissa had become cold. She refused to talk to anyone. She only took one of Christian when he was returned from getting fed from.

Eddie didn't really talk much. He wasn't mad at anyone in particular. He was just bored.

As for Anzhela and Rose, they were both blocked. It made me nervous. I was warned about both of them. I loved Rose and I also loved Alexandra.

"Ow!" Lissa grunted.

"You okay?" Eddie asked coming to her side immediately. Christian was off somewhere. Lissa nodded wincing slightly.

"I-I think my kid just kicked me." Alright then…

NPOV

"A-a-a-another child?" Rose was shocked. Why? Galina nodded. I was happy with this. "And if it's not a boy?" Rose was whispering but I could hear her loud and clear.

"If you have a girl Rosemarie, Nathan will sell it to one of our slave traders." I waited for Rose's reaction hoping that it would give me some amusement. There was nothing. Just a blank look on her face. "You will not stop until there's boy." I wrapped my arms around her from the back and kissed her on the neck. This would be so much fun.

Nobody except Galina and me knew why a boy was so important. I'd told Galina about how Alexandra had been acting out. Apparently she had more of the Strigoi genes than we had thought before. That made her a threat. I knew she was a Spirit user as well. Galina knew too. At first it had been a guess. Then I'd noticed her knocking food down from shelves way too high for her and throwing things at me without actually touching them. That confirmed it. A boy would be ten times stranger and possibly the best Strigoi out there.

Rose didn't say anything. Galina was waiting. I nudged her. She shot me a glare that I'd punish her for later. What she said me want to kill her.

"What. If. I. Refuse?" Her voice was more of a snort than anything else. Galina smiled.

"Your arms and legs WILL be restrained and after the child is born you'll be changed." I went rigid. She was my toy! If she got changed I wouldn't have a blood whore anymore. Galina gave me an annoyed expression with the raised eyebrows and everything.

I noticed that Rose was as surprised as I was. Obviously she didn't want to be one of us. That was fine with me. I wanted her blood. She wanted the bite.

"Galina, if I may ask where do you expect us to put this child when it's born?" I asked. She looked over at me. She pursed her lips.

"I Suppose you could move into the other two bedroom apartment. It's on the other side of the building but I guess I could manage it." FINALLY A NEW APARTMENT! I'd had that ratted thing for five years. Although it wasn't old, I didn't like it. "Once it's confirmed that Rosemarie here is pregnant we'll move you." Before I could retort she shooed us out claiming that she was still hungry. Grabbing Rose by the hand I rushed her out the door and back to the apartment. Quickly I pulled her into the bedroom. At first she struggled but I was able to pin her easily. I took that moment to bite her neck. She grew limp in seconds and ended up tilting her head to give me more access. I took the offer. We kissed as I took her clothes off and pulled her farther up on the bed.

"N-no-" Rosie whispered. I ignored her. This was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while. Volleyball tryouts are on Monday and I've kind a been panicking and practicing at open gyms a lot. I was also having major writer's block for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or two.**

Chapter Eleven

RPOV

I woke up alone in Nathan's bed completely naked and caked in sweat. My whole body was sore. I remembered going to see Galina. She'd got her panties in a twist about me having… another… child. Shit. Slowly I sat up ignoring my protesting body. Seriously! What had happened last night? Nathan was on top of me… Both of our clothes had been off… oh man.

At that moment Nathan decided to walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. His blonde hair was dripping water. "Morning Rosie." He pretty much growled walking over to the closet. I rubbed my eyes and curled up again into the soft blankets, totally expecting Nathan to scream at me for being lazy. Instead he walked right out, shutting the door behind him. I woke up to a soft knock on the front door. Moaning I got out of bed a grabbed a robe in the bathroom. Alexandra was passed out on the couch. I checked the peephole. Max? I cracked the door.

"N-Nathan isn't here." He smiled.

"I know. Uh did I wake you?" He pushed his way into the room honestly not caring whether he woke me or not.

"Kind of… Do you need something?" No answer. Instead, he took a seat in one of the chairs nexgt to the couch. Slowly I went over to the couch and sat by Alexandra's feet.

"Heard how Nathan wants a boy." Max finally said grinning. I gave him a questionable look.

"Yaaaa…." Max set his feet up on the table.

"How do you feel about that?" Okay what was his angle?

"Fine. Do you need something Max?" He was making me nervous.

"Did you know that you're the only claimed 'Blood whore' here? Galina won't let anyone else keep one." I tensed at the term blood whore. What did he want? "You're something special Rose. How many times does Nate bite you?" He was checking out the marks on my neck.

"Th-three times a week." Thankfully the door was opened and Nathan stepped in. He held a large stack of papers. Alexandra stirred.

"Hey Max." Nathan said, barely looking up from the counter. Well… okay. Max's feet shot off of the coffee table.

"Heeey dude." He said cautiously. Nathan kissed me on the cheek.

"Is there a reason you're in my home Max?" Finally. Max shrugged.

"I got lonely but I'll leave." Max was so weird. Why had he rushed out like that? I got my answer a moment later when I saw Nathan's face. A second later the look was gone and he was nuzzling my neck with the tip of his nose.

"Don't let him in unless I'm here. Okay?" I nodded.

**6 WEEKS LATER**

Alexandra was sleeping again. I was playing with her little hair when Nathan came in. He'd suppose to be at work. It was unusual for him to be back so soon. All too quickly he kissed me hard on the cheek and started talking. He seemed really happy. "I'm home early because I' thought you'd like to see your friends." Instantly my body stiffened. Never once had Nathan thought about what I wanted. My guess was that there was an ulterior motive but I decided not to ask. He told me to go get changed. Once done he wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me down to the cellar. I hadn't been there in years.

NPOV

Rose had probably assumed that I had an ulterior motive. I truthfully didn't. Galina did. All I wanted was for Rose to trust me more. That meant no yelling at her, no ignoring her, and no hitting Alexandra. I'd been trying my best. Galina wanted to see how her friends acted around each other. As we neared the holding cell Rose stopped. She looked back at the direction we'd come. "Rose?" Her brown eyes looked up at me. She then took a deep breath and came within her friends view. I kept in the shadows watching from a distance. The first one to approach her was the Ivashkov kid.

"How are things little dhamphir? Is Alexandra well?" Rose tensed with the question. I did so as well, wanting to hear her response.

"Alexandra's… okay." She didn't elaborate. "H-hi Lissa…" Vasalisa had slowly made her way over to the bars.

"What are you doing here Rose?" Rose's soft smile dropped to the floor.

"Leave her alone Vasalisa." Dimitri practically growled. Rose's shoulders sagged. From my position it wasn't possible to see her face but her head was tilted slightly to the side.

"Hey Comrade." She said.

AHPOV

I woke up alone. Daddy had been taking mamma places a lot. I missed her. Mamma told me yesterday that I was going to have a little brother. I told her I was excited. I'm not. I don't want daddy to hit him like he hits me. To be honest I don't think momma's excited either. Maybe it was her aura. There was also something in her eyes. I think she's worried too.

I flip on the TV and am happy that Dora's on. Mamma tells me that I should relax more. All I do is relax. I haven't left the house in weeks. All I can do is color and watch TV but any of those things for more than an hour gives me a headache. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

NPOV

Rose was being particularly calm. I was truly impressed. An hour later she and Dimitri were still chatting and I was getting bored. Galina decided to come over to me. We were both still out of their view. Galina usually didn't interact unless she needed work done. I nodded to her. "So I heard Rosemarie is pregnant." Oh… that. Again I nodded.

"Yes. She is. I was just waiting to see if it was a boy." I didn't want her screaming at me if it was the latter even if she'd found out when Rose went into labor. "But if you must know there was an ultra sound yesterday. The doctor believes it's a boy but not one hundred percent yet." She pulled something small out of her pocket and slipped it into my hand. A key.

"Room 1416." She got within inches of my face. "Don't let this get messed up Nathan." She then walked away. Okay then. I stepped out of the shadows. I smiled when Ivashkov and Vasalisa took a step back. Rose looked up at me when I put my arm around her waist.

"Time's up." She turned and smiled at her friends. Ivashkov seemed a little paler than usual. He was staring at Rose like she was a ghost. Something passed between them . I pretended not to notice it. She nodded to him as I pulled her away.

"B-bye guys." She said.

"Bye Rose." Adrian said.

"What was that about?" I hissed once back in the elevator. Rose gave me a fake confused look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said plainly. I rolled my eyes.

"The look you gave Ivashkov. I saw it." She swallowed.

"I-" She stopped. "Um..."

"Do not lie to me Rosie." She didn't speak. Whatever. She'd tell me later. The first thing I noticed when we stepped off on our floor was Alexandra leaning next to the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Rose asked her.

"Galina has some men packing up your stuff. They kicked me out." Rose groaned. I opened the door to the room slowly. Almost everything was gone already. When Galina had said that I could move I didn't think she meant right away. At least I didn't have to pack.

"Oh wow." Rose said in amazement as I opened the door to our new home.

**I'll have a recap of what Rose and her friends talked about in the next chapter. I just wanted to get through the moving part. Remember Nathan zoned out for about an hour. Or was it more? Eddie had to of come in somewhere.**


	13. Chapter 12

**This starts back in the cells**

Chapter 12

RPOV

Dimitri brushed a hand over my neck. He didn't look like the Dimitri I once knew. He looked broken. His guardian mask was gone.

"Roza" He whispered. "What did they do to you?" He didn't understand that I liked it. In fact Nathan was going to drink from me tonight. That put me in a good mood.

"I love it Dimitri." Adrian looked at his feet. He already knew. Dimitri was shaking his head.

"How can you love it? He's a Strigoi!" Oh Dimitri. His voice just made me want to melt. He needed to understand.

"He's the reason I'm not a Strigoi. Everything I do is to protect my daughter and to protect my daughter I need to protect myself. Now I have to keep you guys alive too." Lissa scoffed. She was my best friend and she didn't like me anymore. How could she not see that I had a child to look after? Obviously, she was pregnant too and I felt awful for taking her especially since… okay… I took a deep breath. Christian was laying on the ground with his head on Lissa's lap.

"What's wrong with Sparky?" I asked changing the subject. Adrian sighed.

"They're drinking from him." Adrian spoke quietly. I almost turned around to yell at Nathan. I didn't though. It would've been a bad idea. Dimitri's hand found mine. It comforted me a bit.

"Guys I'm really sorry."

"Bull." Lissa said, refusing to look at me. Adrian looked like he was about to hit her. Thank God Lissa didn't elaborate.

"How does he treat you?" Who'd said that? Oh it was Eddie.

"Better than in the beginning." And it was true. Everyone was waiting for me to continue. What else was I suppose to say? I decided not to continue. Someone would start talking eventually.

"So what's up with your daughter? She's been blocking me lately." Good.

"She- um got a concussion a few weeks ago. She's recovering." That was an understatement. I actually thought she was getting worse. I was afraid that maybe someday she wouldn't wake up. She'd been forgetting things a lot and the first few days she'd been having vision problems.

"I'd been trying to convince Nathan to let her get glasses. He said. "Hell no." To be frank. Adrian's eyes changed from sadness to anger.

"How the hell did she get a concussion?" Dimitri looked confused. He should've been.

"It's a long story that I'd rather not get into." The truth: If Alexandra wanted to tell Adrian she wouldn't have been blocking him. Thank God Adrian didn't push it. He'd probably figured as much.

"Does he torture you Rose?" Eddie. He really was persistent wasn't he?

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. Adrian piped in. Now I wanted to kill him.

"He refuses to drink from her." I glared at him. He didn't have to say anything.

"And you get upset when he…doesn't' bite you?" Eddie sounded so confused.

"I told you! I like it! If I do what he wants I get what I want!" I started babbling. "I've earned clothes! I've earned not being chained to a wall next to a bed! I've earned my daughter's safety! And I had earned weekly trips to with Alexandra to the mall. Which I lost when I had to jump in front of her when she started screaming at Nathan! If It means giving Nathan my body every second of the day and being chained to the wall again so be it! This has been my life for over five years and I have adapted. Believe it or not Nathan may be my captor but he's also the only person keeping me alive!" Eddie took a step back. I must've had a really pissed off look on my face. Dimitri gave me a soft look. Lissa stood up and walked over to the bars. I held my breath.

"You really are delusional." She said, although this time it wasn't menacing. She seemed… surprise.

"Lis-" She and Adrian took a step back. I knew why. Nathan wrapped an arm around my waist. Adrian's head shot up. His eyes went slightly wide. He looked at my stomach. Shit. I nodded carefully. I could only hope Nathan hadn't noticed it. He began pulling me away.

"Bye guys." I whispered closing the gap between Nathan and me.

"Bye Rose." Adrian said in return making me smile.

Our new home was beautiful. The ceilings were high since we were in a penthouse. There were two bedrooms, even a loft with its own balcony like the master suite. Box's laid on top of each other in the living room. The bedrooms came with their own furniture. Almost immediately I asked Nathan if he'd let me lay down for a bit. I was starting to get really bad cramps. Luckily he let me. Alexandra didn't know what to do. I could see it on her face. Guess what I heard once the door was shut? "Alexa? Would you help me unpack… please?" Nathan being nice to her? Unheard of!

"I almost squealed when I noticed the flat screen hanging on the wall. Now I didn't have to leave the bed. I was too excited. For once I fell Asleep on a soft bed with the news on.

Nathan's hands graced my body. He kissed me everywhere. His head buried in my neck and I felt his mouth open. My heart rate spiked. Then… he stopped. He was straddling me when he sat up straight. My face fell. He was breathing heavily as was I.

"W-we can't." Nathan spoke firmly.

"Why not?" I half whined.

"You're pregnant." Oh. My. God.

"Nathan if you wait until I give birth I'll go crazy. O-one nip!" Nathan rubbed his eyes.

"takeAlexandrashoppingtomorro w." He spoke in a rush. He had to of been kidding right? "Get some more food and new clothes for the baby." He didn't want me to leave after the child was born. I understood perfectly.

"Why don't you just bite me instead?" There was a light smile playing at his lips.

"No Rosie." But as he said that he got closer and closer to my neck. As much as he didn't want to bite me he did. He bit in really hard making me cry out. Then the endorphins set in. I sighed. "You're going to have to pleasure me now Rosie." At this point was too high to ignore him.

**BEGIN LEMON**

He removed my pants slowly, keeping his eyes on mine. He then removed his own and kissed me on the lips. I winced every time he plunged in me and every time he went deeper and deeper. This lasted a little over an hour. He played with my breasts and fingered me before stopping.

**END LEMON**

I slept wrapped in his arms my face buried in his chest. Life seemed to be getting a little happier. Alexandra and I got to go shopping together once a week. Nathan tried to talk to her more. He even bought her a stuffed animal for her birthday. Then everything started getting out of control yet again.

**2 months later**

I was officially three months along and my stomach had swelled a little bit larger than the size of a watermelon. For the last week Alexandra had gotten a very small fever. It wasn't much but it was something. She spent the days and nights either in bed or puking in the toilet. She required a lot more blood since most of it was getting puked up. I spent as much time as I could with her. Nathan still wanted me to go places with him like meetings or to drop packages off.

It was a Thursday. Nathan had left me to take care of her. Alexandra was completely out of it. I laid with her and watched the news. I had her covered with blankets and robes, anything to keep her warm. It was going okay until she started crying in her sleep. I put the thermometer in her mouth and almost cried when it beeped. 104.

**I know this is kind a short. The main point of this chapter was to show Rose and the gang's convo. What do you think's wrong with Alexandra? What's going to happen? I'd like five plus more review. **

**Lots of love,**

**Jen**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE 2

hey guys! I know you're expecting this to be a new chapter but it's not and I apologize. School is starting up on monday and I've had tons of weddings and volleyball practices going on! I will try to update once a week. Let me repeat try. I did really bad my freshman year (last year) and my mom is threatening to send me to catholic school so I'm really trying to focus. Again I apologize but I WILL be updating. I know the chapters are already short but if they have to be shorter so that I can update on time they will. SORRY

lots of love,

Jenna


	15. Chapter 13

Hey guys thanks for the support. Well here's a new chapter! Enjoy

Ch. 13

RPOV

I remembered something about what to do when there's a high fever. Quickly I unraveled Alexandra from the blankets and as well as I could with a huge stomach carried her into the shower. I crouched down so that she lay between my legs. Then I turned the nozzle allowing freezing cold water to fall on top of us. I rubbed her, quickly soaking head getting her hair out of her face. She sputtered and tried to struggle. Her body wasn't having any of that.

"Shhhh Sweetheart It's okay Mamma's here. Mamma's here." Her little hand weakly clutched mi9ne. I yelled for Nathan knowing that he was at work and wouldn't be home for another hour. I just let the water run attempting to keep the fever down. Eventually Alexandra grew limp. I was shivering from the water.

"Rosie?" Nathan called. Thank God! "You in here?"

"Nathan!" I was crying slightly. He could tell something was wrong immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" He was completely shocked. I would be too seeing a pregnant girl soaking wet in the shower with a child.

"We have to take her to a hospital!" He looked at me like I was crazy. I told him about the temperature spike. He didn't seem worried.

"We are not taking her to a hospital." He didn't want the doctors to suspect child abuse.

"Would you prefer she die?" Nathan growled at me and wrapped Alexandra in a thick white blanket before heading towards the door. I shut the water off and ran after them. He told the vale guy to get his car. I'd never seen it before. I only used the company cars. It turned out to be a two seater black Mercedes. I held Alexa in the passenger side while Nathan drove. His driving was crazy but I knew in the end it could save her. The rest of the day past in a blur. We got to the emergency room a young looking nurse took her from me Nathan filled out forms and we got stuck in what we were told would be Alexa's room. Nathan told me he'd paid for a single suite. That came with a pull out couch for the guests.

"Thank you." I whispered not looking at him. The sun was up making it impossible for him to get back home until it set.

"What do you mean?"

"For bringing us to a hospital." Never thought I'd say that. I hated hospitals. At that moment a nurse pushed in a large bed with my baby curled up in the plain blankets with her finger in her mouth. The nurse hooked her up to some IV's before turning to talk to us. Nathan remained on the couch looking pleasantly bored. I however shot up and was at Alexandra's side in a second.

"We were able to get the fever down for now. At the moment it's impossible to see what caused it. There were some xrays done but they're not back yet. When she wakes up, ring the nurse's button. Do you have any questions?" She was very perky and obviously a Moroi. This was pretty much a Moroi town so it was expected. She eyed Nathan curiously but didn't say anything.

"Ya… how long will this take?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nathan." I hissed at him. He shrugged. The Moroi laughed lightly then stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"I-it could be days… maybe weeks." She rushed out quickly after that.

"Rosie." I turned to look at him.

"Our daughter is sick Nathan! If you're so worried I'll run away have a lower level Strigoi watch me while you work!" He grumbled something before starting to pull out the bed. I kissed Alexandra on her cheek and crawled in next to him.

XXX

Nathan was gone before I woke up. Alexandra was still asleep. Her breakfast sat untouched next to her. A doctor came in with the xrays shortly after I'd woken.

"Is your…husband here?" I decided not to correct her. "Okay then let me tell you we've had this case before. She's half Strigoi am I correct?" I slightly nod. "the Strigoi here have been bringing in children about her age with the same problem; the fever. But the children usually die within an hour of arriving. She survived, obviously." The doctor took a second to breathe. "You're the first mother I've seen…" She was trying to be nice by not calling me a blood Whore. It was obvious she was thinking it. "Anyway at the moment she's still sick. There's another problem that might affect her as well." She pointed to the xrays. I'd seen this coming. "The one on the left is a picture of a normal child's skull. The one on the right is Alexandra's. Did she receive a blow to the head within the last six months?" Shit. I nodded slowly. "See this piece of the skull. If it had hit her brain she would've died. She could still die if she gets hit again. Now we could go in and remove that piece of the skull. In replace of that piece there'd be a sheet of metal inserted. But it's head surgery. It's very dangerous and costs a lot of money."

"I-I'm going to have to talk to Nathan about it." The doctor nodded.

"Mamma?" Her cry was very soft. I rushed over to her. Alexandra's eyes were half open and her little hands clutched the blankets.

"I'm here. Mamma's here" It sounded just like when she's gotten the concussion. "Where am I?"

"Sweetie you're in a hospital." Her little eyebrows furrowed. Right, she didn't know what that mean. I turned to the doctor. "Could you maybe explain to her in Russian?" There were some words she didn't understand in English that she knew in Russian. The doctor started talking and for those few moments I felt completely alone. To me it was awkward. Finally though it ended and Alexandra looked like she understood. Then Nathan decided to make an appearance. He kissed me on the cheek and took my spot next to Alexandra. He gave her a small brown teddybear, her favorite, and her blankie. He'd started becoming a real father lately and it made me happy.

"Thank you." Alexandra whispered. Nathan walked over to the couch and sat down. Instantly he was on his phone.

"I'll be back in an hour with the blood test results." The doctor said before rushing out. Nathan, as a person, wasn't exactly a crowd pleaser. Alexandra's little hands wrapped around my index finger. Her hand was so hot! I kissed her on the forehead.

"How long is this all going to take?" Nathan growled ruining the little mother-daughter moment we'd been having.

"Can we talk in the hall?" I didn't want Alexandra to hear this.

"I just sat down!" For a Strigoi he was so lazy. I'd said that before but it was true! He was a lazy ass.

"We'll be back in a second sweetheart." I ignored her quiet protests and walked out into the hallway. I was joined a moment later by Nathan. He looked like he was going to kill me. "She needs surgery because of the head injury." He just stared at me. "She'll be here for another week or two… maybe a month." His eyes narrowed.

"I am willing to let her stay here… but not you." He continued before I could protest. "I have work I need to get done and I don't want you here unguarded, especially with a child on the way."

"Then have someone guard me-"

"No Rosie. I want to watch you. You could easily run off. My decision is final." Well that wasn't what I'd expected. There was no way to get around him though.

"Okay." I whispered. As long as she was being taken care of and not ignored like back at home I'd be able to cope. Nathan signed the surgery papers and I gave Alexandra a kiss. I set a note next to her head. She's fallen asleep again. Then we left.


	16. Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I Know I shouldn't really have any excuses but I felt like you guys needed to know. I finished the chapter and had typed half of it up. I left the papers on my desk and while I was at school my mom cleaned my room. Therefore I lost the papers. I'm really really sorry. This is the half I had before. I kind of gave up on rewriting it. Sorry if it's kind of short. Hope you like it.

PS. It's skipped ahead a lot but you'll figure out how much when you read the next POV.

Chapter 14

APOV

Lissa had a girl. She was premature by two weeks but all in all she looked fine. She lay curled up in Christian's arms sleeping just like Lissa was at the moment.

Now looking at the little bundle I knew it was inevitable. We had to escape. I didn't' know what these Strigoi planned on doing with her and we weren't going to stay to find out. I stood up and walked over to Dimitri who sat in the same spot as always, staring at Lissa, or beyond her. It was hard to tell.

"Dimitri?" He looked up at me and seemed to read my thoughts because he nodded.

"Do you have any plans?" He asked. His voice wasn't his.

"I thought you could help." Dimitri sighed.

"Under one condition." A condition? I knew he wanted to get out. I knew he wanted to protect Lissa. What could the Big Bad Russian need so desperately?

"Shoot." I said looking behind me to make sure no Strigoi were lurking around the entrance.

"Under no circumstance does Rose get left behind." That I could do.

**(Here's where you get the idea of the date)**

RPOV

"We need to talk." He really needed to bother me? Now?

"Then talk." I rested my arm on top of my stomach and leaned against a tree. Adrian seemed nervous and it was kind of starting to bother me. He shuffled his feet.

"When are you due?" I just stared at him. "I'm serious." I thought about the date. Alexandra had come home two days ago after being in the hospital for over a month. The doctor insisted on there being someone with her, like a bed nurse. So Nathan had got the doctor that had helped me with giving birth to Alexandra. Nathan said she'd help deliver my son as well.

"A week." Was that right? I reread the dates in my mind. Yup that sounded right.

"That's it?" I nodded.

"What's going on Adrian?" Blackness. He actually ended the dream on me! I woke up in my bed curled up in Nathan's arms. One of his hands rubbing my stomach. His face was buried in my hair.

"Morning Rosie." Nathan whispered kissing my neck. He snickered when I moaned. It had been over a month since he'd bitten me. He let go of me and stood up heading into the bathroom. I got up as well but went over to Alexandra's room instead. Her hair was sprawled in every one direction and her mouth was slightly open. The doctor sat in a chair in the corner reading a magazine.

"hello Rose." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Hi." I felt bad I couldn't remember her name. She didn't seem to mind, or notice, though.

"Mamma?" I sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey sweetheart. Have a nice sleep?" She nodded slowly. I helped her to sit up. "Would you like something to eat?" Again she nodded. "Cereal?"

"Pizza!" Yesterday we'd had Pizza for dinner. Nathan had ordered it for us. There were leftovers.

"You sure?" She smiled.

"PLEEEEAAASE Mamma!" I sighed.

"Give me a second." I headed out to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of plain cheese and headed back. She ate it happily.

"Rosie!" Nathan yelled.

"Yes Nathan." I said shutting the door.

"We're going shopping." Baby stuff. Fun! "Get her dressed." He walked up to the loft which he'd converted into his own office. Alexandra wasn't suppose to leave the apartment. Did he care? Nope.

"Honey get dressed." I called through the door before going back into my room and pulling out jeans and a sweatshirt. Snow fell. There was at least two feet on the ground. Christmas was only two weeks away. I walked out the same time Alexandra did. She wore a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with a winter jacket on. Her cute furry boots were on. I took her hand and lead her into the freezing cold hallway Where Nathan stood. Within five minutes we were in his Mercedes and on our way to the mall.

GPOV

"What are you planning on doing after the child is born? You are going to have Rosemarie raise him aren't you?" My higher superior asked. Most think I'm the Queen. Most think I'm the boss. I'm just a figure. My boss like it that way. He sat in front of me eyeing my every movement. He made me nervous.

"the longer Rose stays a dhamphir the more likely she'll become incompetent making her unable to fight. We need her skills. The more she's with the boy the more influence she'll have on his decisions." My boss rolled his eyes.

"We don't need her. Yes she's an excellent guardian but remember their numbers are going down because of us. We don't need her…at the moment. Eventually she will be changed and she'll join our higher numbers along with her son. But until then there needs to be someone raising the child. I want Nathan working not being a house mom."

"But the influence-"

"Compel her."

"I-I can't get close to her." I hated saying it. A stupid child could control me. It was ridiculous.

"And why the hell not?" Great I'd offended him.

"Her child…" My boss understood.

"What did the rat do?"

"She got close enough to compel me." I spoke the words carefully. My boss took a deep breath. "And Nathan likes the fun of hurting her. He actually refuses to do anything that makes it easier of him to control her. He'd prefer to have Rosemarie chained up all day to the bed but since she has to care for the brat…"

"Fine. If you won't do it I'll do it."

"Do you like her?" I said cooly. I could see it on his face. Whenever we spoke about Rosemarie, which was frequently, his face flushed. It was rare for a Striogi.

"I do no Galina." I smiled and stood up to rub his shoulders.

"You are so much like your father; strong, powerful, in love." I felt the vibrations of his growl on his neck.

"Love is a stupid word. No one actually loves anyone. It was just made to hurt others." I kissed his head.

"Just relax. In time you'll get what you want. I swear to it.


	17. Chapter 15

Oh wow i haven't updated for a long time! I'm so sorry!

Here's the new chapter

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

We'd been at the mall longer than four hours and although we'd been walking constantly Alexandra's eyes were beginning to droop. Nathan stood stood at the counter, having a long conversation with the store clerk. He'd paid over thirty minutes ago.

"Mamma..." Alexa whispered leaning against my leg. If it hadn't been for the pregnancy thing I would've held her. Nathan finally walked back over.

"She's about to drop." I told him setting a steady hand on Alexa's shoulder. He gave her a once over and sighed.

"We're done here anyway." I followed Nathan as quickly as I could out of the store while trying to support my daughter. Alexandra sat in the backseat and quickly fell asleep with her head against the window. Nathan pulled out of the parking lot but instead of making the normal right turn towards our home he went left.

"Where are we going?" I asked getting slightly nervous. He kept his eyes on the road.

"The airport. I need to pick someone up."

"Is this 'someone' a strigoi?" A small smile formed in the corner of his lips making me want to smack him.

"Her name is Tanya. You will be nice to her. Unless she speaks directly to you, you won't say a word." The airport came into view. Alexandra snored lightly. "Get in the back with her once we pull in." My mind was reeling. Nathan stopped at the pick up area. Nathan stood at the same time as I did, and leaned against the passenger door. The whole time I watched the clock. Ten minutes. twenty minutes. thirty minutes. Finally a tall blonde walked through the door. She had ALOT of luggage. Nathan and Tanya hugged. He took her luggage and put them in the trunk. Tanya slipped into the passenger seat, barely glancing in my direction.

"It's been a long time, Nate." She beamed.

"Yes, it has." He seemed weary of her. Tanya, seemed unfazed by it.

"Is this the little pet you told me about Nate?" Nathan nodded slowly. "I'm surprised you allow It out of the house." It? IT? Who the hell did she think she was. Alex moaned very slightly and turned onto my shoulder. The car was making her head worse.

"She is pregnant Tanya. Galina doesn't want her to get sick." That was a lie. Tanya leaned back in the chair.

"Right. Right. It's your child. I remember Max telling me." She sounded peeved at the fact.

"How long are you in town?" Nathan asked her after an awkward silence.

"As long as Galina wants me. There weren't any specifics." Nathan turned down the driveway. "Has this place gotten bigger?" He smiled and put the car in park. Four servants stood by the doors. Two of them opened the front doors.

"Alexa," I whispered rubbing her back. Her eyes fluttered open. "We're back sweetheart. I reached ovver her and pushed open the door. Galina was shaking Tanya's hand.

"It's been a while since I've last seen you, Tanya. The last time you had to be sent away." Tanya's smile was tight. "I really do hope you're controllable now."

"Taylor's taught me well, Galina." She responded thickly.

"Yes, well nevertheless your brother will be watching you."

"WHAT?" Nathan and Tanya growled in unison. It was nice not to be the source of the arguing for once.

"Galina..." Nathan said slowly and cautiously. "You know I'm really busy right now..."

"You are taking her in Nathan. No arguments."

**AHPOV**

Shopping wasn't fun other than daddy getting me an ice cream cone. My head hurt so bad I wanted to lay down and sleep. As soon as the glass in the car and my head met I past out. The next thing I knew we were home with someone else in the car. I kept close to mamma. I wanted to go to sleep and see Adrian. It's all I'd been doing since mamma left me in the hospital. When I'd first woken up I'd been scared. But I knew mamma wouldn't leave me unless I was safe. I even got blood EVERYDAY!I'd learned how to dream walk like Adrian. He told me about Lissa's baby and how pretty she was.

"Where's she suppose to sleep, Galina?" Daddy said. Mamma's arms wrapped around my waist and knelt down next to me.

"The bed? Put Alexandra on the couch." Daddy was about to protest but he stopped.

"Yes Galina." Mamma stiffened and daddy gave her a look. We took the elevator back up to our room. Mamma kept me next to her. She knew I wanted to rest. I needed to rest.

"Nathan..." Mamma started. Daddy stopped her though. He walked back to where we stood by the door and picke me up. I rested my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. He handed me off to Maska who took me over to the couch.

"I'll talk to Tanya, Rose. Leave it alone." Mamma sounded like she was going to protest.

"Nate! Just put the bags in teh room on the right. You might be moving."

**NPOV**

"What the hell was that earlier?" It was a few hours later. Alexandra slept on the couch, curled up on Masca's lap. Rose was in our room.

"I don't know what you mean." Tanya's eyes narrowed. She looked about ready to rip my throat out.

"That kid, Nathan. You look like you actually have feelings for It. Have you gone soft on me brother?" I really wanted to slug her and yet she was my little sister.

"Shut up Tanya. Galina has plans for Alexandra and Rose." I explained how Alexandra had been hospitalized early. "If she gets sick again and dies so will the new born. Galina wants me to be a little nicer to her. And don't you lay a hand on them." Tanya snorted a laugh and before I could swing I did the smart thing and turned around. Rose had the television on. I could hear it form the living room. However she wasn't watching it when I walked in." She stood outside on the balcony, her arms leaning on the guard rail. Her hair reached the middle of her back. After the baby was born I'd need to cut it.

"Stay here." I told Tanya who stood directly behind me. I walked outside, closing the glass door. Rose didn't turn. "Rosie..." What was I suppose to say? "How's the baby?" She glanced at me sideways.

"Fine." Was her response. If she had spoken to me like that three months ago I would've slapped her. Maybe I was too emotionally attached.

"are you mad at me or is this a pregnancy thing?" Her jaw tightened but she didn't answer.

"What's going to happen after the child is born?" I leaned against the railing crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're going to raise him just like you've raised Alexandra... What's this about Rosie?" Again she ignored my question. A hand flew to her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
he kicks alot." She said softly. I sighed.

"Get some rest." Rose nodded. I opened the door for her. Tanya leaned against the door frame.

"Night Tanya." She smiled wickedly and walked out of the room. Rose gingerly slipped out of her clothes and into her nightgown. Damn I wanted that body. but it would have to wait. Orders were orders.

**GPOV**

"I really do hope Tanya has changed, Galina." My higher superior growled. I huffed and studied my nails.

"According to Taylor, she's very obedient and is well restrained. He's never been wrong before." He rubbed his eyes and studied the slowly rising sun.

"I don't trust anything about that girl and you know it. In my eyes, she's still dangerous."  
"Well, we need her to help with Vasalisa. You know she's stronger than Nathan and that's saying something." My boss nodded. He walked over to the front door. He turned back, his hand on the knob.

"We'll see how well she acts, then I'll make the decision. On another note, I'm hoping to see Rose tomorrow. We need to have a little..._chat._


	18. Chapter 16

To show my apology for taking so long to update, I'm putting this second chapter up on Sunday and its extra long!

Please review!

**Chapter 16**

**NPOV**

"Rose hold still!" Maska said, setting a hand on her shoulder. She was trying to give her an epidural but Rose was having none of it. She'd woke me up at noon this morning with stomach pains. Apparently it'd been early labor. Maska was struggling to hold her still so I grabbed her shoulders. Almost immediately she relaxed.

"Get it over with," I growled. Maska glanced up at me quickly and pushed the needle into her back. Rose yelped. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What the hell is going on!" Tanya snapped walking into the room. She'd probably smelled the blood. Tanya seemed to pale as she realized. Rose hunched her back and I covered her mouth in time to hide a scream.

"Maybe you should go back to the bedroom." Rose wouldn't like her here and I didn't know how well my little sister would be able to handle her hunger. Tanya didn't move.

"It's three o'clock, Nathan. I'm trying to sleep. Looks like that's not going to happen." Couldn't she just shut up? I muffled another one of Rose's cries then Alexandra made an appearance in her Mickey Mouse onsie. She rubbed her eyes with her one hand and clutched her teddy bear in the other.

"What's going on?" She yawned making sure to stop far enough away from Tanya who glared menacingly at her.

"Alex go back in the living room. You can watch TV." She stared at me. Normally if she had the television on past eleven I yelled at her.

"Nathan it hurts." Rose whispered. I looked over at Tanya.

"Take her into the living room Tanya." Both Alexandra and Tanya's eyes went wide.

"Rose are you ready to push?" She nodded faintly.

"Give me a moment. Go and start." I heard Rose mumble my name but I was focused on the kid. I grabbed her around the waist and carried her horizontally out of the room. Tanya followed.

"What's wrong with Mamma?" Alexandra asked sitting herself down on the couch.

"You're brother's coming." She didn't seem to understand but I wasn't in the mood to explain it all to her. Tanya was staring at the wall. "You hungry Tanya?" For a moment she didn't' seem to have heard me.

"Hmm? What- oh no… not really." She was lying.

"Can you drink without killing?" Tanya nodded slowly.

"Taylor taught me." I looked back down at Alexandra. She was watching me intently.

"Don't kill her." Alexandra looked back and forth at us. She didn't understand at the moment but soon she would. Tanya nodded slowly and carefully sat next to her who scooted as far away from her as she could.

"Daddy?" She questioned. I was already heading for the bedroom.

"Can I use her while I'm here brother?" I paused.

"As long as you have good judgment on how much you're taking. Remember she's a little girl not an adult. Only twice a week." Ignoring Alexandra's whimpering I walked back into the bedroom.

"One more Rose. One more." Rose gripped my hand as we heard the cries of our son fill the room. Rose cried falling back onto the pillows. Maska walked over to me holding the boy in a blue blanket. I took him slowly not sure what to do. Maska gingerly took my hand and placed it under his head. "Make sure you cradle the head. He's not going to be very strong for a while." I was aware of Rose watching us through squinted eyes. "Have you thought of any names?" Maska asked her. I looked over at her raising an eyebrow. Without answering Rose reached onto the nightstand and handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it up. _Jonathan, Ethan, Luka. _So she had been thinking about it.

"Luka." I told her setting the paper back down. Maska nodded, smiling softly. Rose closed her eyes and fell quickly asleep. Luka, I thought. Interesting. I needed to call Galina but if I called now she'd scream at me. But if I didn't and waited she'd scream more. Holding the now quiet boy I walked back into the living room. Tanya sat on eh couch licking her lips. Alexandra lay with her head on the arm rest, squinting up at the ceiling, one lone tear falling down the side of her face and into her hair. I grabbed my cell on the counter and dialed. While the phone rang I rummaged in the fridge for some of Rose's blood that I'd had Maska take last week. I set a pack in the microwave and began heating it up.

"This better be good Nathan." Galina hissed into the phone. I took a deep breath, a small smile forming on the corner of my mouth.

"It's done, Galina." I spoke monotone. "You have a boy."

**AHPOV**

I woke up to crying. A light was on in Momma's bedroom and I heard Tanya yell at daddy. Slowly I sat up and rubbed my eyes. What was going on it there? I crept past Tanya ignoring the glares she gave me and moved off to the side.

"What's going on?" Dad turned and looked at me.

"Alex go back in the living room. You can watch TV." He never allowed me to do that this late. He complained I'd wake him up. Mamma whispered something to him. Then dad instructed Tanya to take me back to the couch so I took another step away from her.

"Rose are you ready to push?" Daddy let go of her hand.

"Give me a moment. Go and start." Daddy grabbed me by the waist. I was careful to hold onto my teddy bear.

"What's wrong with Mamma?" I asked once I was seated on the couch. Daddy said my brother was coming whatever the hell that meant.

"You hungry Tanya?" He asked.

"What? - oh no… not really."

"Can you drink without killing?" Why would he ask that? I thought maybe he was going to share Mamma with her. "Don't kill her." Tanya started coming towards me.

"Daddy?" I asked as she sat down next to me. I moved as far away from her as possible. "Daddy?" He ignored me.

"Can I use her while I'm here, brother?" She asked. I gulped as she grabbed onto my arm. I hoped daddy would snap at her and tell her to leave me alone. He stopped and told her yes. Tanya's nails scraped my skin as she yanked me into her hard body.

"D-Don't…" I whispered weakly. She slapped me, knowing that daddy wasn't in the room anymore.

"Don't even try to compel me you little brat. I've seen it all before." She yanked my head down with such force I thought my neck would break. She held me by the hair and bit down into my neck hard. I cried out. But it started feeling good. I leaned into Tanya and closed my eyes. No wonder Mamma liked it so much! I sighed just as Tanya let go. She pushed me off of her and felt my head hit the arm rest. The reality of what just happened came rushing back. I'd been marked! When Mamma found out she was going to be mad. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again. But somewhere inside I wanted it. I was going nuts! Somewhere I thought I heard a baby cry. I fell asleep only to be met by Adrian. For once I didn't' want to see him. We were on the beach. I collapsed in the sand the moment I saw Adrian. He rushed over to be.

"Alexa!" He crouched next to me. "What happened? Are you alright?" I nodded slowly.

"Tanya." I whispered.

"Who's Tanya?" I looked up into his pretty green eyes.

"Daddy's sister. She showed up yesterday and daddy said she could drink from me." His eyes were glued to my neck.

"Oh Alexa." I smiled.

"Don't worry," I said. "I- I kind of like I-"

"Don't ever say that!" He growled. I was scared by his change in mood. "If you say that you'll turn out like your mom… a slave; trapped because of the pleasure." I smiled at me.

"I love you Adrian." He smiled.

"I love you too A."

**APOV**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. The poor girl! But was question was why so late? She must've been awake because I couldn't reach her earlier. I shifted position and turned to see Lissa still asleep with Christian. Their baby, Vanessa, tucked between them. Eddie was passed out in a corner, snoring lightly. Dimitri was aware, staring up at the ceiling with his head against the wall. I noticed a Strigoi watching us outside the cell bars because his phone went off. He had brown hair from what I could see and freckles on his nose and under his eyes.

"What is it Galina?" Dimitri's head shot foreword. Galina was in charge… so why was this guy snapping at her. He looked half her age.

"Already? She wasn't due for another week!" They were talking about Rose. Dimitri and I made eye contact. "You're going now?... She's asleep good point. I want all the tests done on it. I want it healthy, not some little shrimp with a limp got it? Remember what you told her. If anything is wrong with the child we're done with her…. I'll be by later when the mom's up." He clicked the phone off. What did he mean by "she's done?" It didn't sound good.

**NPOV**

Maska carefully showed me how to feed the bottle to Luka and in no time I was sitting on the recliner doing it by myself while Maska was in the back bedroom doing paperwork. "Tanya get the door." I ordered holding my son closer to me. I knew who it was. Galina strolled in taking not of the bite marks on Alexandra's neck. She was happier about it than anything else.

"What's the kid's name?" She asked.

"Luka," I responded looking back down on his closed eyes. One of his hands came out of the blanket and pressed against my shirt. I forced myself not to smile.

"Cute." She said curtly. She walked around the chair and into my bedroom. I followed her slowly. "I want every test done on that child. There can be nothing wrong with it." She told Maska. Rose opened her eyes slightly. She took Luka from me. The bottle was empty.

"Hey baby," She whispered very quietly. She was very happy. I could tell. Luka opened her eyes and smiled.


	19. Chapter 17

Hey hey hey! I was able to get another chapter done lol.

Chapter 17

RPOV

"NATHAN!" Yes I screamed. Luka started crying but I didn't care at the moment. My daughter had bite marks on her neck. They were already beginning to fade, but they were there clear as day. Luka was a week old today.

"Don't need the attitude Rosie." Nathan growled taking a step towards me.

"Who's been drinking from Alexandra?" He smiled. Alexa snuggled closer to me.

"I told Tanya she could use her while she's here."

"She's a child."

"Do you really think I care? She's a food source Rosie, just like you. You've been living in this fantasy world where we're equal for way too long. Now that Luka's born there are going to be some changes. You will not be allowed to leave the apartment. You're only jobs will be to satisfy me and to feed _me_. Anything else will be considered a violation of these rules and you will be punished."His voice was cold and uncaring. I felt hurt and betrayed. He was a Strigoi, but I forgot in that moment.

"Thank you Nathan for telling me what I'm _supposed_ to do but she's a CHILD." He slapped me. He actually slapped me! He grabbed my neck and pulled me inches from me.

"I will say this one more time. I. Do not. Care." He dropped me and turned around. "Come Alexandra." He said in his normal voice. She jumped out of range of my arm and ran off, mouthing sorry. Slowly, ignoring the pain between my thighs, I stood up. Luka continued to cry. Once in the kitchen I put a bag of blood in the microwave. It would've been faster and easier to give him my wrist but that kid could _drink_. Luka's right hand clung to my shirt. I turned towards the living area where Nathan sat next to Alexa. He was bent down whispering in her ear. She was nodding vigorously. Whatever he was telling her wasn't good. He appeared next to me almost making me drop Luka. "You shouldn't be out of bed." Was he pretending our conversation five minutes ago hadn't happened? He actually sounded like he cared.

"Figured you wouldn't want to care for _food._" I snapped. No I wasn't going to allow him to forget what he'd said to me. He narrowed his eyes.

"Get over yourself Rosie." Someone knocked on the door. Tanya materialized and opened it.

"Oh hey Maxie!" Tanya said smiling. Max walked in, smiling.

"Hey Tanya. Long time no see." Tanya had a child's crush on Max. I could see it all over her face. Nathan handed me the bottle. I hadn't even heard the microwave beep.

"Thanks." I whispered slipping the bottle into Luka's mouth.

"So is this the boy I've been hearing so much about?" Max had made his way around Tanya and was now leaning on the counter top. Luka moved the bottle with his mouth. I held it tighter.

"Probably." Nathan said. "What are you doing here?" Tanya squeezed under Max's arm.

"Probably because he wants to be here. Isn't that right Max?" Max smiled and didn't' try to remove his arm from her shoulders. Tanya seemed to be shorter than him by four or five inches. This had to be the poorest display of affection I'd ever seen. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering what you were doing later today." He wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the truth.

"Galina gave Tanya and me an assignment in the city." Tanya puckered her lips.

"I could do it later." She said hopefully. Nathan snarled at her.

"You will not. Sorry max." I thought I saw Max smile again but it was quick.

"Oh it's cool." Nathan's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"But… IF you wanted to you would babysit my pets. We'll be gone a good part of the day too, down in the offices. Rose _isn't supposed to leave her bed_." I looked up at him. He'd told me before to avoid max when he wasn't here.

"Sure!" He sounded way too cheery. "What time?"

"Hour and a half." GREAAAAAAAT.

Nathan left around midnight. Luka slept in Alexa's arms. His hand clutching a lock of her hair. "Make sure you're supporting his head." I told her laying a kill on her forehead.

"Yes mamma." She whispered.

"I'll assume I'm your punishment this evening." Max said smiling. How the hell- "I saw the look on your face when he suggested it. What did you do?" I looked over at Alexa.

"He's been allowing Tanya to feed off my daughter." Max laughed. Honestly it wasn't that funny. "She has a crush on you." I snorted. Max smirked.

"It's more like an infatuation, actually… kind of cute really. She's actually four years younger than Nathan and me. Galina changed her when she reached Nathan's age. Got into some trouble with our rules. Some Strigoi can't handle how much they drink. We think of it as some kind of disorder. We were thinking about killing her but Galina suggested Taylor Mastonie. He's a trainer that lives on the Appalachian Mountain. He seems to have fixed her." I hated Tanya more now. She seemed dangerous; more than the others.

"OW!" Max and I looked over at Alexandra who was rubbing her head. "He yanked my hair!" From what I could see Luka was still asleep.

"Give him to me." I gave Luka his pacifier and heading back into the bedroom laying him down in his crib. Then I heard the clicking of a lock. "What are you doing?" My voice waivered. Max put his hands up as if in surrender.

"I just want to talk; Rose and I don't want you daughter to interrupt us." Great I was locked in a room with a baby and a Strigoi.

**NPOV**

"This is so stupid." Tanya complained dragging her feet. I glared at her. Two other men followed us, Anthony and Kayla.

"You're such a child." There as a group of guards in the facinity. Galina wanted them disposed of since they were looking for Vasilisa. "Anthony you're going up first with Tanya. Don't attack until you get the okay. We need an idea of how many are in there." Anthony nodded. We walked into the five star hotel. It'd starved myself for two days to be ready to kill. Hopefully there'd be a lot. Anthony went up and called five minutes later.

"There's one guarding the door. I don't know if he has a room key though."

"Kill him without a sound. We're coming up." It was time for my meal.

RPOV

Max sat down on the silk covered bed, almost blending in because of his clothes. He patted the spot next to him.

"I'm not going to bite Rose. Sit." When I didn't move from the crib he growled. "SIT." His voice was commanding and before I knew what was going on I was next to him, too close for my liking. And I couldn't move." Luka is going to grow up to be one of the best fighters we've ever had. He's going to be trained by the best and beaten until he gets something right. We've found that once a spirit user is changed he retains all of their powers and also gain the ability to block out compulsion, Like Nathan and Tanya." They were Spirit Users? "Galina fears that you're going to be an influence on Luka, telling him in your eyes what's right wrong, defending him if he gets hurt like with Alexandra… Rose, Galina wants to either change you or drain your blood and kill you. You need to start thinking before you act, because at this rate you're not going to make it another year." I had no idea what to say to him. I'd always thought of Max as the quiet on e how just nodded and went along with whatever was happening. He had to be close to Galina. "Galina told you she wanted a boy and nothing is going to get in the way of that." His thumb stroked my cheek. "I care about you Rose, I really do." I closed my eyes. No one had caressed me like that since Dimitri. Max gently tilted my chin towards him. "But you're place is as a bloodwhore, and unless you choose the freedom of becoming one of us you're stuck." He let his words drag I'd never become one of them unless it was a way to protect my daughter. But what if the way to keep myself alive _to protect my daughter_ was to change. That would make me a monster though and I wouldn't care about her then. "You should become one of us, Rose. You'd be so strong!" It was a trick. Max kissed me on the cheek. I stiffened. It was a soft kiss, a caring one. "You're thoughts would be free from the addiction. You'd be able to marry… Dimitri." He whispered his name in my ear. "Yes Galina plans on changing him. You were trained by him were you not?" He buried his head in my neck. His fangs brushed me and uncontrollably my neck craned. "That… wouldn't happen." He pulled away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered.

"I'm giving you facts Rose. I'm not lying."

"Stop it."

"You'll learn in time, Rose."


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

APOV

I kept telling myself two or more days just two more days. But it didn't help my mind from relaxing. Lisa stayed in a corner cradling her daughter and whispering soothing things to her. I watched as she rocked back and forth on her butt. Christian had given up talking to her. All Lisa wanted was to protect the little girl. She wouldn't even let Christian hold her. It hurt him. The pain was obvious on his face.

"Adrian." The thick accent was unmistakable. "Have you tried communicating with Rose?" I sighed and shook my head. "She's been awake all day?" It didn't seem like someone was blocking me.

"I… believe so." Dimitri sighed and leaned his head back against the concrete wall. "I haven't tried Alexa but I'm not really sure it would be best to talk to her about this." Dimitri shook his head, I assumed, in agreement.

RPOV

Luka would not stop crying. It had been over five hours. Max sat at the center island squinting as the buzzer went off for the microwave. This was the most Luka had ever cried in his short life. Babies were supposed to tire out eventually, right? Alexa's head sat perched on the top of the headrest. Her head sagged every few minutes, never making it the whole way down, thanks to that piercing scream. I dumped the bag of blood into the bottle and up to Luka's lips. He moved his head away in protest.

"I did not sign up for this." Max growled just as the door unlocked and a tired looking Tanya walked in. A streak of blood streaked down her left arm.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tanya screeched slamming the door. Luka still refused to drink the blood. Exasperated I slammed the bottle on the counter and banged my head on one of the cabinets repeatedly.

"Where's Nathan?" Max yawned laying his head on the counter.  
"How the hell should I know?" Tanya hissed. "I am going to take a shower then sleep. That thing better have shut up by the time I get out." I was tired. I was hungry. Luka would not shut up! In a last ditch effort I grabbed a kitchen knife and slit one of my wrists, pressing it to his mouth. Nothing. Max grabbed his phone and put a finger in his opposite ear.

"NATHAN!"He yelled. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN? – WHAT? NO THAT"S THE TV. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? I'm TIRED AND YOUR KID WONT STOP CRYING… FED CHANGED HELD. HE WON"T SHUT UP! IT'S A GOOD THING YOU DON'T HAVE NEIGHBORS! YA YOU BETTER!" Max shut his eyes and growled. "Rose, shut him up!" Tears sprang in my eyes. I was overwhelmed. Max was mad. Luka was mad. Alexa looked mad. IT took ten minutes at least for Nathan to make an appearance the first thing he said was.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed." I was so angry my body started shaking.

"I'm taking care of our son, Nathan. He's been crying for five hours" Nathan sighed and walked over to me. He took Luka in his arms.

"I'm not a child whisperer what do you expect me to do?"

"Shut that thing UP!" Tanya yelled opening the bedroom door. Everyone ignored her.

"He won't eat. He doesn't need changed. I don't know what to do." Nathan studied me for a moment.

"Alexandra," He spoke, not removing his eyes from mine. "Come over here." He handed Luka back to me and opened a drawer. He pulled out a syringe. My blood went cold. Nathan picked Alexandra's sleepy self and set her on the corner and plunged the needle into her arm. She was too tired to notice. After it was full he pulled out another bottle and poured her blood into it.

"Nathan…"

"Shut up Rose." The bottle was barely half full. Nathan held it up to Luka's lips. I expected him to turn away in revulsion but no. He opened his mouth and greedily sucked the bottle dry. When the bottle was removed there was silence. Luka curled into my chest and fell asleep.

"Shit the kid drinks Moroi blood." Max muttered from the counter. Dread filled me. Luka could've been more Strigoi than I'd originally thought.

"He-he's been drinking human blood the last few days." Nathan looked at me.

"It probably sustained him but he's getting to the point where he knows what he likes and dislikes." Once again I handed Luka off to Nathan.

"I'm going to sleep." I was so sick of this.

NPOV

The crying was do loud I thought my eardrums would burst. Luka was obviously hungry and Rose refused to open her eyes. He drank Moroi blood. Galina and I had discussed his possibility earlier, after noticing how quickly he'd drunk the human blood. It wasn't filing for him, more like a light snack. Alexandra was so exhausted he'd barely even acknowledged me sticking a needle in her. Rose didn't even put up a screaming fight w. When the crying died down Rose practically threw Luka into my arms and stalked off to bed.

"That was ridiculous" Tanya hissed. I turned on her.

"Get to sleep Tanya. You won't get much as it is." Tanya gave me a look that I shot right back at her.

"Where were you?" I ignored MAX'S QUESTION. Alexa had fallen asleep on the counter.

"Rose won't be able to handle this." I whispered mostly to myself. Max set a hand on my shoulder. I stepped aside to allow him access to Alexa.

"What do you mean?" He asked cradling her in his arms.

"Feeding Alex Moroi blood. She won't do it. She's continue giving him human blood until he starts crying again, wanting really food. She'll starve him." Max set Alexa on the couch.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. But I do know this. While Rose is a dhamphir she cannot be near out children."

AHPOV

Daddy thought I was asleep. I wasn't though I wish I was. I knew one thing. They were going to kill mamma a. My first attempt was to talk to Adrian but he was unavailable so I tried mamma. I'd never actually tried to talk to mamma though spirit before. She'd always told me not to. But this was important. My background was on the beach my favorite place to be with Adrian. Mamma stood by the waves with her eyes closed.

"Mamma," I whispered. She looked over at me.

"Adrian taught you to do this." It wasn't a question. "You should be asleep." She didn't look angry, just tired.

"Mamma papa was talking to max…" I stopped talking and hugged her around the thighs. Her hands rested on my back. "He wants you dead." Strigoi dead or dead dead. It was all the same. She knelt in front of me and smiled softly.

"Forget about all of that. I'm not afraid of dead. HE needs me anyhow. Look, I was able to talk to Adrian while Nathan and Max were together. They're breaking out in a day and a half. I want you to go with him." No, no no no no no. I wasn't leaving g mamma.

"I will not leave you, mamma!" Mamma kissed my forehead.

"Sweetheart you must. Eventually you'll die too if you stay here. I'm not allowing you to be preyed upon by these Strigoi." Tears filled my eyes.

'Adrian won't leave you mamma." Mamma closed her eyes and sighed. It seemed she and Adrian had already had this conversation.

"You need to rest, a, doctors orders."


End file.
